Second Chance
by PrincessRoyalBlue
Summary: After a BIG misunderstanding,Sonic's friends feel they are unable to trust him.Causing him to become rebellious. Once they uncover the truth,they try to ask for forgiveness,but he rejects. He wants nothing to do with them, but EVENTS bring them together.
1. The beginning of the end

Hey guys, This is my first story so please be nice when it comes to comments ok? :) And also i hope you guys really enjoy reading this. I know i had fun writting this! One more thing, I do not own any sonic characters what so ever! Everything belongs to sega! Man i wish i owned sonic T^T *sniff sniff* Anyways , on to the story! X3

* * *

><p>Second Chance<p>

~**The beginning of the end~**

**It's May on planet earth,Where everything is calm,quiet,and serene. The wind blowing through the trees causing the leaves to rustle and effortlessly fall to the grass below. You would imagine it to be like this everywhere but unfortunately it's not..**

**-Station square 5/10/11 1:57pm-**

**Screams could be heard from every angle as the citizens ran about the streets,trying to find shelter from the 20ft. metal beast that was rampaging through the town. The whole place was in ruins,light post bent or broken,cars flipped over or crushed,buildings knocked over,and the streets where no longer drivable. Of course that monstrosity belonged to none other than Dr. Robotnik himself. He was laughing manically as he sat in his chair,back at his secret laboratory. "HOHOHO! Those insolent people trying to run and hide when they are merely postponing the inevitable!" He chuckled. He was watching his creation destroy the city with the help of his monitors. **

**"Yes,tear down everything so that I may build my eggman empire!" He cheered. The robot was destroying everything that stood in it's way, no matter what it may be. Down below ,though, was a young girl. She was screaming frantically while trying to find her mother. "Mommy! Where are you mommy!" She cried. The robot noticed the girl and started to make his way towards her. She,unaware,continued to try and locate her mom. She finally stopped in her tracks when she noticed a giant shadow lingering over her. She slowly turned her head to see what was causing that. Of course when she realized it was the robot she began to run and scream for help. Unfortunately,she did not get very far because she tripped,due to a crack that was on the sidewalk. She started to cry when she saw the robot slowly close the gap between it and the her. **

**Once in front of her,it lifted its' leg so that it could crush her. Almost immediately it slammed its' foot down to finally rid of the pest. The girl squeezed her little eyes shut,ready for the impact. Nothing...no pain,no screaming,nothing. She slowly began to open her eyes,and to her surprise she saw a red echidna standing in front of her holding up the metal foot. The echidna turned his head to look at her and then he smirked. **

**"Don't worry kid,I've got this."**

** He then,used all of his strength and flung the robot a couple of feet away from them. He turned around and held out his hand for the girl to take. "The names knuckles,and you are?" He asked. "M-molly..." She mumbled as she took his hand. "Well molly,i suggest you run as fast as you can and get away from this mess." He said as he helped her up. She just nodded her head and began to run in the opposite direction of the robot. Before she could get to far,she turned back around and bowed her head.**

** "Thanks for saving me." "Heh no problem kid." Knuckles responded. **

**She then ran off once again. Before knuckles could turn to face the robot,he heard someone yelling at him from above. "YO KNUXS!" Knuckles looked up at one of the rooftops of a building. "What's the status?" The same voice called again. "Everyone is evacuated so we don't have to hold back!" ****Knuckles grinned as he yelled back. The owner of the voice just smirked. "Sweet!" It said as it jumped down from the building,landing 5ft. from knuckles. "Ah,nice of you to join me sonic." Knuckles mocked. "Yea yea,enough chit-chat! I think it's time to teach this thing some manners!" Sonic grinned and dropped down to a fighting stance. **

**"Couldn't have said it better myself" Knuckles said as he also lowered to a fighting stance. The robot struggled to get back up but eventually made it to its' feet. It began to walk over to where knuckles and sonic were at. Sonic smiled and started to run towards it. The robot responded by replacing its' hands with built in lazers. It aimed at sonic and started to shoot at him,trying to prevent him from getting close to it. Sonic effortlessly dodged them and continued to run up to it till he finally stood right in front of the metal menace. Sonic then quickly rolled up into a ball so that he could spin dash right through the head. Unfortunately for sonic,eggman had upgraded his robots so that they can read sonic's moves and react quickly.**

** As soon as sonic was in the air ready to strike,the robot had swung its' hand up in front of its' face and caught sonic. "What the-!" Sonic uncurled himself and tried to escape but to no avail. The machine tightened its' grip on sonic. "AH!" Sonic shouted from pain. "Dammit sonic! Why are you always so reckless?" Knuckles whispered to himself. With a loud battle cry,knuckles ran up to the robot and began to punch the metal foot. The machine just simply lifted its' foot and kicked knuckles a distance away from them. Due to the immense force behind that kick,knuckles was out cold in a matter of seconds. "Knuckles!AHH!" Sonic screamed as he was squeezed tightly again. Sonic mentally yelled at himself for being captured so easily. Before the robot could squeeze again there was a loud sound that could easily be mistaken for lightning. Not a moment later,sonic was falling to the ground. **

**"OH CRAP!" sonic yelled,for he was caught off guard.**

** When he stopped falling,he realized that he didn't hit the ground. He opened his eyes to see something he did not expect. Shadow had caught sonic before he could hit the ground."Shadow?...sooo...what brings you to the neighborhood?" sonic casually said. Shadow just blankly stared at nothing in particular then just dropped sonic. "Ow...rude much.." Sonic stated as he rubbed the back of his head and glared at shadow. Shadow paid no attention to the pouting hedgehog on the ground; He just stepped over him and walked up to the robot. He then,extended his arm and formed a chaos spear in his right hand. With a simple movement of his arm,he threw the neon green spear at the robot while yelling "chaos..SPEAR!" **

**It hit the robot spot on in the arm causing it to lose it. It wobbled around a bit before regaining balance. The robot,now furious,used its one good arm to try and shoot shadow with its' lazer. Shadow easily avoided the blasts and tried to get close to the robot so he could chaos spear him again. Of course,because it was upgraded,the machine could read shadows' moves as well. It turned its lazer arm back into a hand,and picked up a near by car to throw at shadow. Before shadow could chaos spear it,sonic spin dashed right through it cutting it in two. "Ha ha beat you to it." Sonic mocked. Shadow just shot an irritated look at him. "Sorry,but hey we can settle this later,right now we need to get rid of this jerk-bot." **

**Sonic stated. Shadow just nodded his head in agreement. Before sonic could say anything else,the machine began throwing everything it could at the two hedgehogs. As they both dodged,sonic got an idea. "Hey shads! Apparently this thing can keep up with our speed-" He then smirked. "-But lets see if it can handle BOTH of us at the same time." Shadow also smirked and dropped down to a running pose. Sonic did the same. **

**"On my mark...NOW!" Both hedgehogs ran at full speed ****towards the menace. **

**They zig zagged,turned and spun around. It tried to watch both of them at once,but being unable to,it got confused. This was sonics and shadows time to strike. It was a constant back and forth thing. Shadow would hit it then sonic,shadow,sonic,shadow,then sonic again. This continued till the robot was about ready to tip over. Both sonic and shadow landed in front of the bot. Sonic looked over to shadow and said "You ready to end this?" Shadow looked over to sonic and smirked. "Alright then...lets do this!" Sonic shouted as he and shadow both jumped up into the air and curled up. They spin dashed right into the chest of the robot,causing it to completely lose balance and fall over. They landed behind the robot,who was already beginning to sizzle and spark. **

**"Heh,didn't stand a chance." Sonic smiled. Shadow just crossed his arms over his chest. A groan suddenly erupted from the background. Knuckles walked over to where sonic and shadow were. "Ow...that thing packed quite the punch.." He groaned. "Yea well, I'm getting fed up with all of these attacks on innocent people. I think I'm going to go pay eggman a visit." Sonic stated. "Well I'm going with you so I can repay him for the headache I now have." Knuckles growled. "Fine with me...Shadow are you gonna come?" Sonic asked. "Hmph... why not.." He plainly responded. "Alright its settled then, lets go drop by and say hi to ol' egghead." Sonic smiled.**

**-Secret laboratory 5/10/11 2:35 pm-**

**Dr. Eggman slammed his fists onto his keyboard in anger. "Blast it! That blue rat always interferes with my plans!" He shouted. "He must have some kind of weakness...I'm just not seeing it...hmm-" His thoughts were interrupted by an alarm going off on his computer. "Intruder alert!Intruder alert!" "What in blazes-!" Eggman thought.**

** He looked up at his many monitors that sat above his desk. "WHAT! IT CAN'T BE! What are they doing here!" He panicked. "...Wait...-" A grin started to form on his face as he stared at the screens. "-...Heh heh heh...I've got you now." "Got who?" A voice from behind asked. Eggman spun around as fast as he could,only to see sonic and friends standing in the entrance. "But..how did you-" Eggman was interrupted. "Hello,your talking to the fastest thing alive but enough about that,we're here to stop your evil plans once and for all." Sonic said.**

** "What! Little ol' me with a scheme!" Eggman acted innocent.**

** "Whatever, now shut up and listen." Knuckles threatened while popping his knuckles. "We're tired of your stupid plans for world domination and we're here to try and talk you into giving up." Sonic started. "HA! Your wasting your breath hedgehog. I'm not going to quit just because you told me to!" Eggman laughed. Knuckles was already getting annoyed and tried to walk up to eggman. Sonic extended his arm in front of knuckles indicating that actions right now are unnecessary. Knuckles growled but stepped back again. "Why are you so set on ruling the world? Why can't you live in peace with everyone else?" Sonic continued. "Do you not see that I am better then everyone else? I must rule over them so they won't think otherwise." Eggman said.**

** "But that's not a reason to-" sonic was cut off. "I am tired of this. You are just wasting my precious time." "But-" "ENOUGH!" Eggman finished as he pressed a button on his keyboard. The ground began to shake and rumble. "What did you just do!" Knuckles asked with anger in his voice. Eggman simply smiled. "Since you came all the way here,I'm going to show you my newest creation!One that is unbeatable!" Sonic glared at him for ****being hard headed. Suddenly a large metal sphere began to descend from the ceiling of eggman's laboratory. It made a strange buzzing noise as it did so causing Sonic,knuckles,and shadow to feel uncomfortable. Once the sphere finally made it to the metal floor,eggman typed in some things on his computer.**

** The sphere began to open making a hissing sound while releasing smoke onto the laboratory floor causing everyone to shield their face. After a moment, the sphere had finally opened completely. The metal container re closed itself and receded back into the ceiling. All was silent since everyone was waiting for the smoke to clear up. Eggman just rubbed his hands together in excitement. Once the smoke completely vanished,everything was visible again;nothing was there except for a small puddle of purple goo. Of course it didn't seem like much but they kept their guard up anyways. The goo began to shake;It then started to form itself into something. It grew and grew and grew until it was about the size of...well,big the cat! **

**After it stopped growing,it kind of just sat still,occasionally wobbling like it was a jell-o cake. "That? That's your unbeatable creation?" Knuckles mocked. "It looks like something that would get stuck on the bottom of your shoe!" He finished. Knuckles was laughing so hard that he didn't have time to avoid a hit. "OOF!" Knuckles huffed as he was sent flying backwards. Apparently that thing could use its own body goo to shoot at others like bullets. "That's what you get for laughing at it knuxs." Sonic simply stated while shrugging. "Shut it hedgehog!" Knuckles angrily said as he got up. "Stop goofing around and lets destroy this thing already." Shadow said. "HOHOHO! You really think you can destroy it! Not everything is as it seems...Good luck!" Eggman gloated. " I don't need luck! All I need is my fists!" Knuckles shouted before he ran up to the purple blob and punched it. **

**He was constantly throwing punches,but they had no effect on the creature. It simply just jiggled around every time it was hit. "Erg!Why won't this thing fall over!" Knuckles was already getting frustrated. "Hold on knuxs! I'm coming!" Sonic shouted before he curled up and threw himself,trying to spin dash through the blob. He had succeeded in hitting it and formed a big hole in the middle. Sonic landed behind the creature with a smirk. "Right on the target!" He cheered. "Oh don't get to excited sonic! Just wait a second." Eggman laughed. Sonic looked over to eggman with a confused look,then back to the blob. His eyes were wide when he saw the giant hole he had made,not two seconds ago, was already filling back up with goo. "What!" "HAHAHA! I told you that it was unbeatable!" Eggman laughed.**

** "The day's not over yet doctor!" Shadow stated as he formed a chaos spear in both his hands. "chaos...SPEAR!" **

**Both spears flew at the blob,who didn't even try to dodge. Once the spears imbedded themselves into the blob,they stayed in place for a moment before the blob began to jiggle,then absorbed the spears. "What the hell?" Shadow was stunned. Not a moment later,the spears were thrown back at him with more speed. "!" Shadow had no time to say anything as he jumped out the way. "Is there anything this thing can't do!" Knuckles shouted while he was ,still,trying to punch the goo. The goo began to make a strange sound. "What's it doing?" Sonic asked no one in particular. "Oh crap!" Knuckles panicked. After another punch from him,his fist got caught inside the blob. "I think it's trying to eat me or something!" "Dammit knuckles! And you accuse me of being reckless!" Sonic stated as he tried to pull knuckles out of the blob. "Shadow! A little help please!" Sonic struggled to say. **

**Shadow just rolled his eyes,formed a chaos spear,and threw it at the blob,close to where knuckles fist was. Both sonic and knuckles fell over as the blob released them. "Enough fooling around! ****Destroy them!" Eggman demanded. The blob suddenly made a low rumbling noise as if it was growling,and dissolved into the cracks of the metal floor.**

** "Where did it go!...Keep your guards up guys..." Sonic whispered. The blob came shooting back up out of the cracks and reformed itself,but instead of just one blob there were three. "OH! It seems you each have your own monster to battle!" Eggman smirked. "Now then...ATTACK!" He shouted while throwing a fist in the air. All three blobs jumped at their enemies while sonic,shadow,and knuckles rolled out of the way. "How are we supposed to beat these things?" Knuckles shouted from across the room. **

**"It has to have some kind of weakness!" Sonic added in. "What if it doesn't!" Knuckles said. Before sonic could respond, the blob started to shoot goo at him. "AH HEY! Watch where ya shoot those things!" Sonic yelled at it. Sonic had to continuously dodge left and right because the thing kept shooting at him. All this was happening while shadow was throwing spears at his and knuckles was punching and kicking his. Eggman just sat in his big metal chair,snickering to himself. "Yes...keep running and fighting...your just going to wear yourself out." "How is it that this thing can keep up with me!" Sonic yelled. He threw himself to the right,so he could avoid the goop that was just thrown at him. Sonic got up and was going to try and attack the blob but ceased movement when he saw that it wasn't even behind him. "What...where'd it-" **

**"Sonic! Behind you!" **

**Shadow shouted from the opposite side of the room. "Huh..?" Sonic turned his head,only to see the blob wobbling right behind him. "OH CRAP!" Sonic shouted before he ran. Unfortunately for sonic,the blob had shot some goo at him,which got him on his leg. Sonic stumbled,then fell over. He tried to get back up but found it impossible. "What the-" Sonic saw that his leg was basically glued to the floor. "Oh...this is not good..." He thought. He tried to jerk his leg away,wiggle it free,and rip the goo apart...nothing worked. The blob started to crawl over to where sonic was sitting which caused sonic to have a terrified expression. Shadow saw that sonic needed help so he ran over to him to try and distract the blob. "chaos..SPEARS!" Shadow yelled as he ran in front of sonic and threw multiple neon green spears at the blob. **

**A couple of them hit it in the chest while some others missed and hit the wall behind it. Unknowingly,one of shadows spears had hit a fire extinguisher that was on that wall. It started to leak cold air onto the back of the blob. Shadow was about to strike again but stopped when he saw the blob wiggling around. Soon after,the blob was frozen solid like an ice sculpture. "...What...just happened?" Sonic asked. Shadow was just standing there,trying to process what had just happened. Then it hit him. "...Of course!" Shadow could have slapped himself for not thinking of this 6 minutes ago. **

**"What?" sonic asked more annoyed. "I think I should just demonstrate." Shadow responded while walking over to the frozen enemy. Once in front of it,he simply just punched right threw the ice. Sonic flinched from the noise the ice made. Shadow then quickly yanked his hand back,causing the whole structure to crumble and fall apart. **

**"...ooh..." Sonic said as he realized what shadow meant. "Well,now that we know it has a weakness...you mind breaking this too?" Sonic added in while pointing at his leg. **

**Shadow walked over to the extinguisher,grabbed it,and walked over to sonic so he could spray and brake the goop on his leg. Afterwards sonic jumped up and smiled. "Thanks shads!" "WOAH!" Knuckles shouted as he was thrown from where he had previously been. Both sonic and shadow looked down at knuckles,who was laying on the floor,in front of them. "YO knuxs...shadow found out this things weakness!" "Great...now lets just get this over ****with so I can go home and sleep for a month." He stated with dizzy eyes. By now the two blobs had crawled over to them and was about to attack again. "GAH! Lets hurry and get rid of them!There's only two left!" Knuckles pointed out. Both blobs shook and jiggled as they began to multiply. Soon, the three of them were surrounded by purple blobs. Sonic looked over to knuckles. **

**"Way to go knucklehead!" Knuckles just shrugged,as if it wasn't his fault. "Now what?" Sonic asked. Shadow thought for a moment. "...I've got a plan but...we need another extinguisher..." Sonic just smiled,zoomed off so fast you wouldn't have even guessed he moved,zoomed back,and held up an extinguisher. "You mean like this one?" He casually said. Shadow smirked. "Exactly...now here's the plan..." He whispered in sonic's ear. Sonic nodded his head and lowered to a running pose. "You might want to move out the way echidna..." Knuckles just jumped up out of the circle of blobs. "...ready?...GO!" Shadow shouted. Both hedgehogs ran at super speed ,around the army of blobs, and began to spray the cold air on them. They added in their own cold air by running in a big circle,causing a tornado. **

**The blobs inside the whirlwind were starting to freeze up. Some tried to escape but couldn't. Sonic and shadow didn't stop until the extinguishers were empty. They both skidded to a stop in front of knuckles. The three fighters stared at the many ice statues that stood before them. "Alright...lets get cracking!" Knuckles said as he ran up to the blobs and began to punch the hell out of all of them. Sonic and shadow joined in as well,destroying everything they could. Finally when the deed was done,they all just smiled and congratulated themselves.**

** "...It...can't be..." Everyone looked up to where eggman was sitting. "Y-you...destroyed...my indestructible creation...how...?" Eggman said,barely above a whisper.**

** "Because we're the best of the best!" Knuckles laughed. "Now lets destroy this entire lab!" He finished. "Uh..don't you think that's a little harsh?" Sonic asked an eager knuckles. "No...why?" He stupidly asked. "You...you ALWAYS ruin my plans! I can NEVER WIN against you...you little...I...i quit..." Eggman slowly said. "? What did you just say?" A shocked sonic asked. "...I'm done...losing to you..." "So does that mean you'll stop-" "...I'm done losing to you...forever.." "What do you mean "forever"?" Shadow asked,suspiciously. "I can't lose to you...if we're both DEAD!"**

** Eggman shouted as he typed something on his computer. "WHAT! You're not really going to-" Sonic was interrupted. "Self-destruct activated!" A voice said. "C'mon guys I think we need to leave!" Knuckles freaked out. "Your not going anywhere!" Eggman laughed while pressing multiple buttons on his desk. Soon,every exit was closed off with everything imaginable,chains,lazers,and metal doors. "What do we do?" Sonic asked. "...I don't have my emerald with me but...i think I have enough chaos energy to teleport us out of here.." Shadow quietly said. "What about eggman...?" **

**Sonic asked. They all looked at eggman,who was laughing crazily,pulling on his mustache,and spinning around in his chair. Shadow shook his head. "There's nothing we can do for him now..." Shadow plainly said. "10...9...8..7..." "Come on...lets go..."Knuckles said as he walked over to shadow. "..6...5...4..." Sonic glanced at eggman one last time before he walked up to shadow. "..3...2.."**

** "chaos CONTROL!" "...1..." **

**The trees rustled and shook as a strong wind blew past them. Birds of all kinds,flying off into the sky,trying to get away from the strange noise they had heard. Unknown to everyone that something strange and tragic had just happened. At least life would be a lot safer for the people of station square. Unfortunately, no one would have ever guessed it to also be the beginning...of the end...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...how was it c: i wanna hear what you all have to say! . plz be kind.<strong>


	2. Say What Now!

**Alright 2nd chapter is up! XD I'm so proud! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Say What Now!~<strong>

**-In the forest(Nearby Eggman's lab) 5/10/11 3:01pm-**

**A green****flash of light appeared in the middle of the forest,bringing three figures with it. Once the light disappeared,all was quiet and there was no movement. Sonic slowly lifted his head to look up at the sky,through the trees. **

"**...There's so much smoke..." He said with a blank expression**

"**Well that explosion was pretty big..."Knuckles reminded.**

"**...I can't believe he's...gone...just like that...after so many years..." Sonic continued.**

"**Who would have thought,the one to defeat the Dr...would be himself." Shadow said while crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Knuckles and Sonic just looked at him before lowering their heads. A moment of silence went by,as no one wanted to speak,to overwhelmed with shock. Sonic finally broke that silence. **

"**...Am I really that annoying...enough to make someone commit suicide?" He asked,barely above a whisper.**

"**Of course not...your much worse!" Knuckles joked. Sonic looked over to him with a hurt look. "I'm kidding!...I'm just trying to lighten the mood...sorry." He apologized. Shadow finally spoke up."Knuckles is right,we can't be upset over his death." Sonic looked down to the ground with a sigh. "Yea...you guys are right...we should just forget about it and move on." "It's for the best." Shadow said. Sonic turned his head to look over his shoulder. He was looking in the direction of where the lab was,giving it one last glance. He turned back around and began walking. "Let's go home..." Shadow and Knuckles both looked at him with confusion before they began to follow.**

**-Station Square(Apartment complex) 5/10/11 3:33pm-**

"**Home at last!" Knuckles cheered as he opened the gates to the apartments,Sonic and Shadow not far behind. Sonic was quiet the whole walk home,he felt like he murdered someone. 'No...i didn't kill him...he did...i didn't do anything...i think...' Sonic thought. His thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He blinked then looked at the person the hand belonged to. "You didn't kill him." Shadow reassured before walking away. Sonic sighed. "I hope your right..."**

"**Hey let's go to the courtyard! Maybe everybody's there." Knuckles suggested. "Great idea...they need to know what just happened..." Sonic stated.**

**-Apartment courtyard 5/10/11 3:34pm-**

**Sonic and his friends all live in an apartment complex. That way,if something happened,they could easily contact each other. The place had more then enough room for everyone. The complex was very nice and clean, flowers were planted everywhere,the bricks were a warm summer color,and the courtyard in the middle of the complex. There was even a fountain. Sonic,Knuckles,and Shadow turned a corner,that lead into the courtyard. Before sonic could even take another step,he was knocked down by a strong force. **

"**OH! MY SONIC HAS COME BACK TO ME!" It squeaked. "..Hi Amy..." Sonic hesitantly said. "OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She shouted as she squeezed him around his neck. "ACK...Amy...*wheeze*...can't...*wheeze*...breath..." He barely managed to say. "OH! I'm sorry Sonic!" She smiled while releasing him. "*cough cough* It's...*cough*...fine." He replied. "Sonic! You're okay!" Tails said as he ran over to him. Sonic got up and dusted himself off. "Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled. Tails smiled back. "So I take it the battle against the giant robot was a success?" Rouge called from where she was sitting,on the rim of the fountain. "Of course it did!" Knuckles bragged. "What are you bragging about? You got knocked out the moment the battle started!" Sonic reminded. Knuckles blushed from embarrassment. "What about you! You got captured almost immediately!" Knuckles fought back. **

"**No I didn't!" **

"**Oh really...as I recall,Shadow had to rescue you!" **

"**And how would you know! You were out cold!" Sonic shouted. **

"**Oh you wanna take this outside!" Knuckles threatened. **

"**We ARE outside!"Sonic shot back. **

"**You guys...KNOCK IT OFF!" Amy shouted as she pulled out her giant hammer. Both Sonic and Knuckles looked at her hesitantly. "Fine!" They said in unison as they looked away from each other. Amy put her hammer away and smiled. "...Moving on...we have some news." Shadow started. "Good news or bad news?" Espio asked,as he meditated on the cement. "Depends." Sonic answered while placing a hand on his hip. "Just tell us already!" Charmy yelled. "Better brace yourselves then." Knuckles informed. "Eggman is.." Sonic sighed before continuing. "..dead.." Everybody either gasped or grew wide eyed. **

"**What? You killed Dr. Robotnik?" Sally asked. "No...yes...no...I don't know..." Sonic tried to answer. "Well,what exactly happened suga hog?" Bunnie asked. "Well,me,Knuckles,and Shadow...wait,correction...me and Shadow battled the giant robot. Once we destroyed it we went to Eggmans lair,tried to convince him to give up on being a bad guy. Of course that didn't work,so then he sent one of his creations to attack us. We destroy that,and then things got...weird." Sonic informed. "What happened next!" Charmy impatiently asked. "The man went NUTS!" Knuckles shouted as he threw his arms in the air. **

"**What?" Blaze asked with confusion in her voice. "He was a sore loser,started laughing,and then tried to KILL US! Totally BONKERS!" Knuckles said. Sonic looked over to Knuckles and rolled his eyes. "He locked us in his lair and set the self-destruct button. Luckily Shadow was able to get us out in time but..." **

**Sonic let the sentence hang. Everybody was quiet,trying to process the information they were just told. "Oh ma stars,well thank god ya'll are ok!" Bunnie spoke up. "I KNOW! I don't know what I would do if I ever lost MY SONIC!" Amy frantically said while tearing up. Sonic only rolled his eyes. "At least we don't have to worry about him trying to hurt people." Cream stated with a smile. **

"**Yea! Now we can live in peace!" Silver said. **

"**Exactly! Let's not be sad! He had it coming anyways." Knuckles said while crossing his arms over his chest. "I guess you guys are right." Sonic said with a small smile.**

**-Apartment complex 10/5/11 4:25pm-**

**It has been 5 months since Dr. Robotniks death,and everything has been calm and peaceful. The only problem was that a certain hedgehog was bored. "Ugh...I'm so BORED!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs. He noticed Shadow from the corner of his eye and decided to walk over to him. **

"**Hey Shadow! You wanna-" "No." Was Shadow's quick response. **

"**But you don't even-" "No." **

"**Fine!...jerk" Sonic mumbled the last part. "Heard that." Shadow said as he walked to his apartment. Sonic ignored him and walked over to his next victim. "Hey Knuckles! Wanna hang out?" **

"**Sorry but I'm actually on my way to the gym to work out,and besides...I don't like you." Knuckles smiled as he walked away. "ookay...Hey Tails!" Sonic said as he saw the little fox run by. "Hey Sonic! Sorry,can't talk right now! I'm busy with my new project!" Tails said as he rushed to his apartment,blueprints in hand. Sonic just stood there. "Ugh..I can't believe I'm about to do this...Hey Amy,wanna go for a walk?" Sonic asked,a bit nervous. "Sorry but I can't. I'm actually on my way to a fancy restaurant to meet my date!" She squealed while practically skipping off. " O.o? Oh COME ON! Even Amy has plans!" Sonic yelled. **

"**...And now I'm talking to myself.." Sonic pathetically said as he hung his head in shame. **

**-Apartment courtyard 10/5/11 6:57pm-**

**Sonic was splattered on the ground,back against the cement,blankly staring at the sky. He let out a sigh when he heard footsteps walking towards him and turned his head to look. "Oh...it's just you guys." He sighed. It was none other then the Chaotix. "What's wrong Sonic?" Espio asked. "Nothing...I'm just bored." He let out another sigh before continuing. "It's just..ever since Eggman died, I haven't had anything to do."**

"**Well,why don't you find a hobby?" Espio suggested. Sonic rolled his eyes and rolled onto his stomach. "ugh...you don't get it! I need a thrill,you know,an adrenaline rush." Sonic informed while he stared at a lady bug that happened to crawl by. "Well,why not look for the thrill instead of waiting for it?" Vector asked. "Hmm...how do I do that?" Sonic asked,a bit interested. "Well,don't look for it,more like make it." Vector corrected himself. Sonic's eyes lit up with happiness. "...Your right! Thanks guys!" Sonic cheered as he got up and ran towards the gate. The Chaotix just stood in silence. Espio finally spoke up. **

"**What did you just do?"**

"**I just saved a life!" Vector said as he proudly walked off.**

**Espio sighed and followed after him.**

**-Next day 10/6/11 7:15am-**

**Tails yawned as he got up out of bed. He walked into his living room and turned the T.V on so he could watch the news. He then walked back into the kitchen so he could make himself some breakfast. As he was pouring himself some orange juice he could hear the women from the news doing her report. "Good morning Station Square! I'm Scarlet Garcia with some terrifying news! Last night, in Mystic Ruins a group on an expedition was attacked by none other then Sonic the hedgehog!"**

**Tails dropped the orange juice carton and ran into the living room. He grabbed the remote that was on the table and turned up the volume so he could hear perfectly. "That's right! Sonic the hedgehog attacked innocent people at exactly 11:26pm for no particular reason! They were recording the wild life there,so we were able to get some footage from one of the members of the group that was attacked." Suddenly you could see 3 people hiking up a river,one holding the camera,when one of the guys said something. **

"**Hey...did you hear something?" One guy asked another. **

"**Um...no,wait...i do hear something...it's coming from over behind that tree." **

**The guy replied as he pointed at the tree on his right side. Everyone looked over only to see Sonic walking from behind it. "Oh! It's Sonic the hedgehog! Dude your the best!" One other man said. Sonic smirked before jumping into a tree. "Hey! Where did he go?" The man with the camera said. Out of nowhere,one of the guys was kicked in the stomach and was sent flying back into a nearby tree trunk. "Whoa! What was that?" The camera man asked in shock. It was very dark,due to the fact that the trees were so big and they blocked the moons light,they only had their flashlights. One guy started to shine his flashlight everywhere,trying to see what hit his friend. Before he could completely turn around,Sonic had jumped down from a tree and landed right in front of him. **

"**Oh Sonic! Can you help me find what hit my -" **

**He couldn't finish that sentence cause Sonic had kicked the flashlight out of his hand and punched him in his face right after. You could tell the camera man was scared because the camera was shaking and you could hear him say "Oh my gosh!". Sonic quickly turned around and grabbed the collar of another guy,that was close by,and flung him over his shoulder into the river. You could see the water splash up violently. **

"**Dude what's wrong with you!" **

**The camera man asked in fear. Sonic slowly,turned his head over to the camera man and had a wicked smile on his face. The camera man gasped,threw a sharp rock at Sonic,and started to run away. The camera was shaking,due to his running,and you could hear him breathing heavily. He stopped running when he ran out of breath and quickly held up his camera,trying to find Sonic.**

**He was panicking and constantly turning around,making sure no one was behind him. When he turned back around to run,he saw Sonic standing right behind him. You could see a small cut on Sonic's upper left arm,from where the rock had hit him. The camera man began to back up,unsure of what to do now.**

**Sonic disappeared out of the cameras view, the camera shook violently,then fell upside down onto the grass. Everything went silent and the video was shut off. "And there you have it people...the proof of Sonic's attack on the group of 4. Luckily,they are in the hospital,recovering from their injuries but who's to say Sonic won't do this again? Stay safe residents of Station Square,this is Scarlet Garcia signing off! And now for the weather." **

**Tails shut off the T.V.,went over to his side drawer and grabbed his watch,quickly ran out of his apartment,and began to knock on everybody's door,yelling at the top of his lungs "Meeting in the courtyard now!" Your could hear the doors of everybody's apartment open then close again,and one by one,they walked into the courtyard with irritated faces. "Tails,just because you enjoy waking up this early,doesn't mean we do!" Knuckles angrily stated. Tails shook his head frantically. "No time for jokes! This is serious!" Knuckles was surprised to see the anger in Tails eyes. **

"**You guys have to see the news!" **

**Tails ordered as he typed some codes onto his wrist watch. Suddenly,a huge holographic screen appeared in front of everyone. Tails typed some more,and then the news came on. "Watch this and be quiet!" Tails demanded. Everyone just nodded their heads and watched the screen.**

**After the news report,Tails shut off his watch and looked over to everyone. "...What...was zhat?" Antoine asked. "That was Sonic! He attacked innocent people last night!" Tails said. "But...Sonic would never do that!" Amy sadly said. Tails nodded his head."I know! That's why I called all of you guys here,to help me figure this out!" Everyone was silent,trying to think why Sonic would do that,when Espio finally spoke up. "Um...I think I might know why.." Everybody looked over to Espio with wondering eyes. He cleared his throat.**

"**Well...yesterday me and the other Chaotix came over to visit you guys and we found Sonic laying on the ground. We asked him what was wrong and he said that he was bored and that he needed a thrill or adrenaline rush. Stupidly,Vector gave him some advice." Espio looked over to Vector for him to finish the story. "Well I told him to make his own thrill instead of waiting for it!" Vector proudly stated. Everyone had annoyed expressions on their faces. It took a moment for Vector to get what they were upset about. His proud smile faded to a "whoops" face. "...Um...my bad..." He apologized.**

"**It still doesn't make sense though." Sally said while rubbing her chin. "I know! 1st off,why would Vector even think of giving advice? 2nd,Why would Sonic listen to Vectors advice? And lastly,If he did take his advice,why would you make your thrill cause pain to others?" Rouge asked while throwing her arms in the air. "Are you saying my advice is bad?" Vector asked with a frown. "OH YEA!" Knuckles answered. Vector hung his head with a sigh. "Back to important things, what do we do about Sonic and his random outbursts?" Silver asked while shrugging. **

"**Well,we just have to watch him and see if he tries to pull anything again." Rotor said. "Well that's going to be kinda hard considering he isn't even here right now." Shadow pointed out. Everyone looked around the courtyard. "Oh ma stars your right! Where could he be?" Bunnie asked with a worried expression. "Yea! Did he even come home last night?" Amy asked while frantically looking around for him. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't,especially after pulling a stunt like that." Shadow said as he crossed his arms over his chest. **

"**We need to find him! If he has changed,zhen he might be causing zhe trouble somewhere and-" Antoine was interrupted by a gate squeaking rather loudly. Everyone's attention turned to the walkway that lead from the gate to the courtyard. After a moment of silence,you could hear footsteps,then suddenly Sonic came stepping out from behind the corner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Awsome! So what did you guys think? Give me your thoughts and advise so i can improve! :D<strong>

**Also,it would be great if i could get some reviews! Tell you what,if i can get more then 10 reviews then I'll continue this story. Is it a deal? Sorry,I just need some incouragment right now.**


	3. Can Things Get Any Worse?

Sorry that i took so long to post this up! I'v been feeling like crap for the past couple of days so i couldn't really do anything. T^T Also I'm very sorry that this chapter is SO freakin short! Not to mention it's not very good : Again I'm sooooo sorry! Well I hope you guys enjoy this CRAPTASTIC chapter! -w-

* * *

><p>-Apartment Courtyard 106/11 7:48am-

"Uh...what's up guys?" Sonic hesitantly asked. "What's up? That's all you have to say?" Knuckles asked with an annoyed expression. "Um...yea..?" He replied with confusion. "Dammit Sonic I'm gonna kick your -" Rouge slapped a hand over Knuckles mouth. "Why are you acting so casual?" Silver asked. "What do you mean?" Everyone gave him a concerned look. Sonic only blinked. "Why are you guys staring at me?" Tails was the first to speak up. "Um Sonic...are you okay?" "Yea...why wouldn't I be?" He answered. "Sonic...have you done anything...odd...recently?" Sally asked. "Um...no...I'm pretty sure I haven't."

"...Have you seen the news?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded his head side to side. Tails sighed. "Well...I think you should see it..." He said as he typed on his watch. Sonic walked over to where Tails was standing,so he could see what he was doing. After a second or two,the news appeared on his little watch screen. Tails handed it to Sonic without a word and Sonic hesitantly grabbed it and began to watch it.

After the news finished,Sonic slowly looked up to his friends and slowly shook his head. "...That...that wasn't me." "Hmm...well how many other BLUE hedgehogs do you know? Because I don't know any." Knuckles sarcastically stated. "Shut it pea brain!" Rouge hissed. Knuckles just turned away from her. "I promise that I didn't do that...why would I do that anyways!" Sonic started to panic. "That's what we said but...it doesn't make sense...i mean Vector did tell you to go find-" "Make!" Vector corrected as he pointed a finger up. "Make your own thrill and right after,a video of you hurting innocent people gets out...it's confusing.." Rotor stated. "But I'm telling you I didn't do IT!" Sonic was starting to yell from frustration.

"I wasn't even IN Mystic Ruins last night!" He finished. "Zhen where were you?" Antoine asked. Sonic froze up. "Uh...um...somewhere..." He tried to avoid the question,but was failing miserably. "Answer the question Sonic. Where were you last night?" Sally asked,more demanding. Sonic turned away. "...I-i can't say..." He stuttered. "What do you mean you can't say?" "I just can't...end of discussion." Sonic hoped she would just drop the question. "Stop trying to avoid the truth Sonic-" She was cut off. "How bout you stop acting like you KNOW the truth!" Sonic shot back as he spun around to face her. She was shocked to hear him yelling. Sonic turned his head away again.

"I'm sorry...i just can't tell you where I was..." He balled his hands into fists. Knuckles was just blankly staring at Sonic when he noticed a small cut on his upper left arm. Suddenly a thought shot through his mind. Knuckles quickly walked over to Sonic and grabbed his arm. "Nice cut. How did you get it?" He asked with suspicion. Sonic flinched and tried to yank his arm away. "Uh...i didn't even know I had it.." He said as he continued to try and get his arm back.

"Oh really?" Knuckles said as began to squeeze his arm,almost breaking it.

"OW!" Sonic cried out. He used his other arm to punch Knuckles,hard enough to loosen his grip,and yank his arm back. Knuckles stumbled backwards before rubbing his cheek. "That's it you little -" He was about to attack but was held back by Espio. "Knuckles,what are you doing?" Sally asked. "Gr...Sonic...his arm...it has a cut!" He angrily stated. "Yea,so?" She asked more annoyed. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "The video! Remember the camera man threw a rock at Sonic and it hit his left arm!" Everyone grew wide eyed. Knuckles was right for once.

"Your right Knuckles!" Rouge gasped. "Wait,wait...if he has the same cut in the same location then...doesn't that mean he WAS at Mystic Ruins?" Blaze asked with confusion. "I told you I wasn't at Mystic Ruins!" Sonic yelled. "But if that's true...then what are the odds of ya gettin the exact same wound like that...er...other Sonic?" Bunnie asked. Sonic was going to say something but closed his mouth,due to the fact that he didn't have an answer. "Oh I'm so confused right now!" Charmy yelled as he buzzed around.

"Look...I don't know if that was a clone or something but...I'm telling you I wasn't in Mystic Ruins so it couldn't have been me!" Sonic stated as he placed a hand on his chest. Everyone was silent and looking in different directions. Sonic let his arms drop down to his sides.

"Oh my god...you don't believe me..."

Tails walked over to Sonic and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sonic it's not that we don't believe you,it's just...the evidence..." Sonic pulled his shoulder away from Tails. "Whatever..." Was the last thing he said before he walked away,towards his apartment. Everyone just looked over to each other with worry on their faces.

-Apartment complex 10/6/11 11:46pm-

It was almost midnight and everything was calm and quiet around the complex. Everybody was sleeping peacefully in their beds,unaware of anything on the outside. However,one hedgehog was still awake.

Shadow was sitting on his bed. He didn't need sleep,he could go days without it. He was just leaning against the head board in silence when he suddenly heard an alarm go off in the distance. Nobody else would have been able to hear it but he WAS the ultimate life form. He got out of bed and ran outside. His ears swerved,trying to find the exact location of the alarm. Once he knew the direction,he began to skate over to it.

-Station Square Jewelry Store 10/6/11 11:57pm-

Shadow skidded to a stop when he made it to his destination. He looked up at the store that was now consumed with flames. Everything was already melting and falling apart due to the extreme temperature. "What the-" Shadow asked himself in shock. He suddenly heard a crunching sound,as if someone was walking on broken glass. He turned his head to the side of the store,only to see the one person he didn't expect.

"SONIC! What the hell are you doing!" Shadow asked as he balled his hands into fists.

Sonic only smirked and turned around to walk away. Shadow formed a chaos spear in his hand and threw it at him. Sonic stumbled before reaching down to grab his right leg. The spear barley missed,but made a pretty deep gash. Sonic angrily looked up at Shadow before running towards the apartments. Shadow was going to chase after him but stopped when he remembered the Store was on fire and,if not put out immediately,would spread to other buildings.

-Apartment complex 10/7/11 12:13am-

Shadow ran up to the apartment gates,jumped over them,and headed towards Sonic's apartment. Once he stood in front of the door,he lifted his foot and kicked it open. He ran inside,only to find Sonic asleep on the couch. He walked over to him and flicked him on his nose. Sonic jumped up,both from surprise and pain and covered his nose with both of his hands. "OW! What was that for!" He asked,looking up at Shadow.

"That was for pretending to be asleep!" Shadow answered. "I wasn't pretending,I was asleep! At least I was until you came and woke me up!" Sonic shouted. "Stop lying! You were awake AND you destroyed that jewelry store!"

Sonic was going to shout back but stopped and blinked. "...What are you talking about?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid hedgehog,you practically burned that store to the ground!"

"What store!"

Shadow,already impatient,grabbed Sonic by his arms and yanked him up off the couch so they could be eye level. "Are you trying to piss me off?" Shadow asked a nervous hedgehog. Sonic turned his head to look away from Shadow. "No...I'm just telling you the truth. I was here all night..." Shadow released Sonic's arms and shoved him back on the couch. "Right.." He asid with sarcasm. From the corner of his eye,he saw Sonic flinch and grab his lower right leg.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked with suspicion. "My leg hurts..." He replied. Shadow walked over to him and moved his hand. There was a long gash on his leg and Shadow remembered that his chaos spear caused it. "I knew you were lying!" Shadow shouted. "What are you talking about? I got this cut when I..." Sonic stopped his sentence. Shadow looked at him with anger. "When I shot my chaos spear at you!" "You never threw a chaos spear at me!" "Dammit Sonic,stop being hard headed!"

"I'm NOT! I'm telling you the truth! After I left the courtyard,i came here and stayed here the whole day." "Then how did you get that cut if it wasn't from me?" Shadow asked. Sonic looked down to the floor. "Eh...well...after I came here,I was kinda upset that everyone didn't believe me sooo...let's just say I threw a little tantrum." Shadow gave him a confused expression. Sonic sighed,got up from the couch,and walked to his room. Shadow followed after.

Once they made it to his room,Sonic pointed to a mirror that hung on his wall. Around it was a bunch of little shards of glass. Shadow just stared at it with confusion. "And that is how I got this." Sonic said as he pointed at his leg. Shadow stared at the mess for a moment before turning around to leave. "Right...well,I'm just gonna go then." Sonic watched as Shadow walked to the door and left.

-Apartment complex 10/7/11 8:00am-

Shadow walked over to Tails apartment and knocked on the door. Footsteps could be heard on the other side. Suddenly the door opened revealing a small fox. "Oh! Good morning Shadow. What brings you here?" He asked as he stepped aside so Shadow could come in. "I'm here to talk about Sonic." Shadow answered as he walked in and crossed his arms. Tails just sighed. "What happened?"

"Well,last night I heard an alarm go off so I went and checked it out. When I finally got there,a jewelry store was on fire and out from behind the store Sonic came walking out. I asked him what he was doing and he just walked away. I threw my chaos spear at him,he got mad and ran back over here. I followed after i put out the fire and i found him in his apartment asleep on the couch so i woke him up and we fought for awhile."

"Well? What did you talk about?" Tails eagerly asked.

"I was just asking him why he did what he did,and of course he denied everything. Then I asked him about his hurt leg-" "He had a hurt leg?" Asked Tails. "When I threw my chaos spear at him it barley missed but it still cut him." Shadow answered. Tails nodded. "Anyways,i asked him and he said he got it when he broke a mirror that was in his room." "Was he telling the truth?" "Well he showed me the broken pieces of the mirror but...who's to say he didn't just brake it after he fled the jewelry store?"

Tails scratched his head. "I'm so confused...i think we need to run this by everyone else." Shadow nodded as he and Tails both walked to the front door.

-Courtyard 10/7/11 8:30am-

"So why are we having a meeting and what is the meeting even about?" Vector asked as he stretched. "It's about Sonic. Shadow had told me some very interesting information about him." Tails informed. "What kind of-" Sally stopped her sentence as Nicole digitized next to her. "Sally! I'm receiving a distress call from a small town west of Station Square!" Nicole said as she pointed towards the location. "What's the problem!" Sally asked.

"I'm not sure but...my scanners show that Sonic is there..."

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter is finished! But again I'm sorry this chapter was short and bad! I promise the next chapter will be longer and ALOT better! Hope you stick around till the very end! ;3<p> 


	4. Keep Your Friends Close

**Yay! Finally posted new chapter! XD Ok just gonna give you a heads up ,...This is where things start to get interesting! WOOT!...Well...at least i hope that's what you all think O3O Anyways, enjoy this new chapter! w**

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Everybody said in unison. "Are you sure Nicole?" Sally asked frantically. "Yes. My scanners are picking up on chaos energy over that way." She answered. "We have to go see what's happening over there!" Rouge stated. "Come on guys! We can take the tornado!" Tails said as he ran over towards the back of the apartments. Shadow,Rouge,and Silver all ran after him.<p>

-Small Town 10/7/11 9:15am-

There were G.U.N soldiers walking around the town,obviously trying to locate the culprit who had almost destroyed the town. Most of them were in the woods,nearby the town,because that would be the best place to hide. The G.U.N commander stood tall with both hands behind his back,giving orders to the other soldiers,when he heard a faint buzzing sound in the distance. He turned to see what was causing the noise but relaxed when he saw it was the tornado. Tails landed the plane a couple of feet behind the commander,then everyone jumped out of the plane and ran over to him.

"Commander,do you need any assistance?" Tails asked. "It's always a pleasure to work with heroes." He smiled. "Silver,you and Tails go help the residents of this town while me and Rouge go find Sonic." Both Silver and Tails nodded their heads before running off.

"Lets go." Shadow said as he skated towards the woods,rouge not far behind. They walked around trees,ducked under low branches,and stepped over tree roots. "Do you think we'll be able to find him?" Rouge asked as she hovered over some rocks. "I'm not sure..." Shadow said as he pushed a low branch aside. "...Hey Shadow.." Rouge started. "hmm?" He answered. "You think Knuckles would make a good husband?" She asked as she looked at her left hand,imagining a ring was on her finger. Shadow gave her a questioning look.

"Rouge,now is not the time to-" Shadow didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because there was a rustling sound coming from behind a nearby tree. After a moment, someone came from behind the tree. "Sonic!" Rouge shouted. Sonic looked over to them and flinched. "W-what are you guys doing here?" He asked. "Looking for you!" Shadow said. Everything was quiet until Sonic decided to run away from them.

"WAIT! COME BACK!" Shadow demanded as he followed after. Rouge wasn't able to follow because they both ran off in super speed.

"Uh...I'll just wait here!" Rouge shouted to them as she sat down on a rock,crossed her legs,and pouted.

"Sonic,come here!" Shadow yelled at him. Sonic completely ignored him and only focused on his running. He wasn't running because he was scared,he just didn't feel like dealing with what ever the problem was. They both continued for a while before Sonic tried to jump up into a tree. He grabbed the branch and hoisted himself up onto it.

"Dammit Sonic!" Shadow stated as he watched him climb up the tree. He then began climbing up,but with a little more speed. In no time,he was right behind Sonic. He grabbed Sonic's wrist and pushed him against the tree. "Stop trying to run away!" He yelled at him. Sonic tried to squirm away but was unsuccessful.

"Leave me alone! What ever it is,i didn't do it!" He shouted back. "Yea right,all you've been doing is causing trouble everywhere!" He said. Sonic didn't answer,only looked away. Shadow sighed,then threw Sonic over his shoulder. "HEY! What are you doing?" Sonic asked as he tried to hold back a blush that was forming on his muzzle. Good thing Shadow couldn't see it.

"Taking you back to the apartments!" He angrily answered as he jumped down off the tree. Once on the ground,he began walking back towards Rouge. "I can walk you know!" Sonic tried to wiggle away but stopped when he realized it was pointless. After a couple of minutes,which seemed like years,Shadow could see Rouge in the distance. "Come on Rouge,let's go." Shadow called to her from where he stood. She looked over to him and immediately flew over to them.

"I see you caught him." She smiled. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Can I be let down now?" "No." Shadow plainly said. "Come on,put me down!" Sonic whined. "No." "PUT ME DOWN!" "Fine." Shadow dropped Sonic on the ground. "EEP!" He said as he fell. Sonic stood up quickly and dusted himself off. "You really enjoy dropping me,don't you?" Shadow only glanced at him.

"So why are you guys here anyways?" Sonic asked. Both Rouge and Shadow looked at him in disbelief. "Come on Sonic,stop messing around! You know why we're here." Rouge said while putting her hands on her hips. Sonic scratched his head. "Um..if I knew then I wouldn't have asked you in the first place."

"FREEZE! Don't move or we'll shoot!" A mans voiced echoed through the woods. Suddenly,they were surrounded by G.U.N soldiers who were pointing their guns at them. "Hold you fire!" Shadow said. "Yea we can handle it from here!" Rouge added in. "We have strict orders to find and arrest Sonic the hedgehog!" One soldier said.

"Hold your fire men!"

Everyone turned to see the commander walk up behind them. "If they say they can handle him,then they can have him." He finished. "But sir-" "I trust Shadow and Rouge to handle this situation." He interrupted. The men nodded and lowered their weapons. They all formed a line behind the commander and stood straight. "Good day Shadow,Rouge..." The commander only made a face when it came to Sonic.

"Let's go." He said as he and the other soldiers walked back towards the town. Sonic sighed after they were out of sight. "Let's go find Tails and Silver." Rouge suggested. "Right." Shadow agreed as he grabbed Sonic's wrist. "Ow!" "Stop complaining hedgehog." Shadow merely said.

As they were walking back,all Sonic could think about was what was happening to him. He didn't do anything to anyone and everybody is blaming him for it. He was just as confused as Knuckles when it came to math. 'I don't think I'm doing anything...i can't be,otherwise I would remember it...wouldn't I?' Sonic thought to himself. "ic...onic...SONIC!"

Sonic snapped out of his trance and looked up to see Tails and Silver standing in front of him. "Sonic,we have a lot of questions for you when we get back home." Tails stated as he walked over to the tornado.

-Station Square Apartment Complex 10/7/11 10:52am-

"Sonic! What the hell are you thinking?" Sonic covered his ears because he really didn't want to hear Knuckles complaining. "Sonic,why do you keep destroying things?" Rotor asked as nicely as he could. "I already told you,I'm not destroying anything." Sonic replied. "You hurt innocent people,set a store on fire,and destroyed a town,and your just gonna sit there and lie about it?" Knuckles yelled. "But I didn't do any of those things!" He retaliated.

"Sonic there is no way we can believe you! We saw you with our own eyes." Sally added in.

Sonic was quiet for awhile before he had a thought. "Maybe it's Eggman doing this stuff!" "Sonic...Eggman is dead remember?" Blaze stated. "He has faked his death before! Maybe he's doing it again!" Sonic tried to convince them. "But we saw him actually kill himself!" Knuckles reminded. "SO! That doesn't mean anything! Let's just say he managed to survive and now he's doing bad things and blaming me!" Sonic replied.

"That's ridiculous,and until we can figure out what to do with you...Shadow is going to stay with you." Sally put her hands on her hips. Both Sonic and Shadow looked at her with wide eyes. "WHAT! WHY?" Sonic asked,a little panicky. "So he can watch you and make sure you don't try and pull another stunt! That's why!" She shouted. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other before looking away with a huff.

"Whatever...I'm going to go take a nap or something..." Sonic scoffed before walking towards his apartment. After he left,Antoine looked over to Sally. "Eh...shouldn't Shadow go and follow him?" "No,he's okay for right now...I've got Nicole scanning the area. She'll let me know if he leaves the premisses." She informed.

-Sonic's Apartment 10/7/11 2:00pm-

Sonic's eyes fluttered open as he finally woke up from his nap. He sat up,stretched,then stood up and walked into the kitchen so he could get some water. When he finished,he decided to go and see what everybody else was doing so he walked to the front door and left.

-Apartment Courtyard 10/7/11 2:05pm-

As Sonic was about to turn the corner that lead into the courtyard,he stopped and leaned against the wall. He had heard his name being said so he decided to see what they were saying. He sneaked his way over to a big tree,that was close enough for him to hear,and hid in it.

"So what do you guys think about Sonic?" Sally asked. "I think he needs help!" Charmy sang. "I feel he cannot be trusted."Espio calmly said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "But what if he's right and he's being framed?" Amy asked. "Tch..Yea right! I think he was just trying to trick us." Knuckles scoffed. "But it's still a possibility." Vector stated. "Nah! Who would frame him? I mean Eggman IS dead and he was like the biggest threat!" Knuckles continued.

"You have a good point..." Rotor said while scratching his head.

"Exactly! Besides,i always knew he was a liar and traitor." Knuckles finished.

"Hey! Don't talk about Sonic like that! He may have made a bad decision but..that doesn't mean he's a traitor!" Tails shot at Knuckles. Sonic,who was still hiding,smiled. 'At least Tails believes in me.' He thought. "Come on Tails,we want to believe in him just as much as you do but...you saw everything that he has done..." Blaze said. Tails sighed. "...I guess your right..." Sonic flinched. 'Really...even my best friend is against me...'

Sonic was hurt,not just cause of Tails but because of what everyone was saying about him. "Now I know how you all truly feel..." Sonic said,barely above a whisper. He thought he had heard enough,so he quickly jumped out of the tree,undetected,and back to his apartment.

-Sonic's Apartment 10/7/11 11:06pm-

Sonic was sitting on his couch,trying to forget about what he heard while Shadow sat across from him in a separate chair. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Shadow staring at him. "Ahem." Sonic looked up to shadow with a blank expression. "Are you going to go to sleep or am I going to have to make you?" Shadow threatened. "Oh,um...i guess..." Sonic said as he got up to go to his room,but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. "Sleep there." Shadow demanded while pointing at the couch. Sonic scoffed. "Are you kidding me?" Shadow just gave him an icy glare. Sonic rolled his eyes and went back over to the couch and laid down.

He tried to get comfortable but to no avail. He kept tossing and turning with frustration. So many thoughts were buzzing in his head. What's happening? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Is it really me doing this? Why don't they believe me? Does Shadow like me? WOAH,WOAH,WOAH...wait...What? 'Did I just really say that in my head?' Sonic was beginning to blush without knowing.

'Of course he doesn't...He hates me,not to mention he doesn't trust me...just like everybody else.' He mentally shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

'Ugh...I'm getting a headache. I just need some rest...that's all.' Sonic told himself as he rolled onto his side and got comfortable. About a moment later,Sonic dozed off with no problem but soon he began to have a nightmare.

Sonic was surrounded by complete darkness. He was frantically looking around,trying to find an escape. "Stop trying to find a way out." A voice echoed. "What! Who's there?" Sonic asked as he lowered himself to a fighting stance. The voice only laughed. "Hmpf...It's to late...your fate has been chosen."

Right after that sentence,all of Sonic's friends were appearing out of nowhere. Sonic looked at all of them in confusion. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. Suddenly,they all began bleeding and falling over,one by one,in heap on the black floor. "NO! What are you doing to them?" Sonic shouted as he watched Tails fall to the ground with a thud.

"Hahaha...just walk forward and you'll see who is responsible for this." The voice rang in sonic's ear. He slowly began walking forward,trying not to look at all his friends on the ground,covered in blood.

Eventually,he could see a shadowy figure in front of him. He began running towards it. "Who are you?" Slowly,Sonic was getting closer and closer to this mysterious person. He stopped dead in his tracks when he finally saw who it was. He was looking at himself,as if he was staring at a mirror. He shook his head. "No...it can't be me...i would never-" "OH but you will!" The voice echoed. Sonic fell to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"You will be the reason for their deaths,and there is nothing you can do about it!" It laughed.

Sonic could feel tears forming in his eyes. "No...It's not true..." He mumbled. The laughter was getting louder and louder until he thought his ears were going to burst.

"NOO!" Sonic shouted as he shot up from the couch. He sat up,sweating and breathing heavily. "...Just a dream..." He whispered. He looked across from him,remembering he wasn't alone,and saw Shadow staring at him. "Are you okay?" Shadow asked,a bit worried.

Sonic nodded his head slowly. "...Y-yea...I-i have to go to the bathroom..." He said as he got up and walked over to the bathroom. He closed the door and turned the faucet on. He splashed the cold water onto his face and looked at himself in the mirror. Suddenly,that image of his friends falling over popped into his head and he covered his eyes with his hands.

'You will be the reason for their deaths,and there is nothing you can do about it!'

That sentence repeated itself in Sonic's head. 'No...I would never do that to them...they're my friends,I love and trust them...i couldn't just...but then again...they don't seem to trust me..." Sonic reminded himself. He sighed with frustration. ' I can't deal with this anymore...' Sonic thought. He quietly opened the door and poked his head out. He was expecting to see Shadow standing outside,due to the lack of trust,but he wasn't. Sonic took this as his opportunity.

He quickly and quietly ran to his room,grabbed a chaos emerald he had and whispered "Chaos...control.." And in a blink of an eye...he was gone.

Shadow,who was still in the living room,was thinking to himself when he suddenly felt an energy coming from Sonic's room. "That felt like...chaos energy..." Shadow quickly got up and ran to Sonic's room. When he opened the door,he gasped. "Dammit...he's gone!" Shadow walked out of the room and back into the living room. "Er...i have to go and find him before he causes more trouble." Shadow told himself as he ran to the door and left.

-Apartment gates 10/8/11 8:00am-

Shadow walked into the complex with a sigh. "I looked all night for that damn hedgehog and I couldn't find him.." Shadow grumbled. He walked into the courtyard and sat on a bench that was near by. He closed his eyes and sat in silence. "Good morning Shadow." Shadow opened his eyes and looked over to the fountain that sat in the middle of the courtyard and saw Tails sitting there with his laptop. Shadow only sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked. "Sonic left last night." He replied. "WHAT!" Tails asked in shock. "He used chaos control to sneak out and I searched all night for him." Shadow informed. "Oh no,you don't think he went and did something do you?" Tails asked. Shadow only sighed and shrugged. Tails was silent for a moment before he began to quickly type on his computer. "Lets see if the news has any information!" Tails typed a few more things in before the news came on.

"I'm scarlet Garcia with some terrible news!" Both Shadow and Tails had the same thought. 'What did Sonic do this time?' They quickly went back to watching the screen."I'm afraid to inform all of you that...Sonic the hedgehog...is dead..."

* * *

><p><strong>OHMYGOD! I TOTALLY DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!...Oh wait...XD I hope you all liked it! Please leave reviews!<strong>


	5. Homecoming?

**YAY! I'm so excited about this chapter and** **i** **don't know why! X3** **but i hope you guys love it! And also i would love to give a shoutout to my bestie Kay Mawakeesick (A.K.A Panda) for being my number 1 fan! XD I tried to make this chapter longer but i don't think it worked T^T** **ANYWAYS! Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>-Apartment Courtyard 108/11 8:02am-

"Sonic the hedgehog is dead! We are here at the scene of the crime,trying to get the complete story. So far,the only information I can give is that Sonic was found in a ditch,completely covered in cuts and stabs,near the outskirts of Station Square." The cameraman began to move the camera so he could film the area. There were cop cars everywhere with their sirens on,yellow caution tape was placed around the area,and there were a group of cops surrounding the ditch.

"While we try to get more info,lets move onto other news-" Tails muted the computer. "We have to show everyone else!" He said as he stood up and ran to his apartment,Shadow not far behind.

-Tails Apartment 10/8/11 8:10am-

Tails ran into his apartment and headed towards a metal door that was next to the kitchen. He typed on a little keypad that was placed next to the door and it opened with a hiss. Tails had a lab underneath his apartment,so he could have a place for all of his inventions,and of course he built the lab itself. He ran down the small flight of stairs and made his way over to a red button that was built into the wall,next to his desk,on the opposite side of the room.

He slammed his hand onto the button and just as quickly,an alarm went off. Tails and Shadow just stood still,waiting for the alarm to silence. The alarm was an emergency signal,and if pressed,it would immediately contact everyone in the complex,informing them that something has happened. It was Tails idea to create and install them,just in case something like this would happen.

Finally,the alarm shut off and Tails walked over to a big screen,that covered the whole wall,and waited for something to happen. Soon,all of his friends began to appear on the screen,in their own little windows.

"What's the problem Tails?" Sally asked in a serious tone. "Turn your T.V on and watch the news! Hurry,it's about Sonic!" Tails frantically replied. Everyone grew wide eyed and began turning on their T.V's. You could hear the news playing in the background so Tails decided to unmute his computer and started to watch it again.

"And we're back with some more info! It turns out that Sonic...killed himself...Investigators were searching the area when they found a butcher knife covered in blood. We have some scientist here with some special equipment and they took some blood samples to check if it was,indeed,Sonic's blood on that knife. We also had the knife dusted for fingerprints. The test results came back positive,those are Sonic's fingerprints and that is Sonic's blood..."

The cameraman moved the camera over to a couple of cops,who were carrying a body bag. You could hear him gasp,then he quickly moved the camera back on the reporter.

"The reason for this suicide is unknown but,citizens are saying he did it because he felt terrible about his recent attacks on the innocent. We may never really know why but...at least now...the streets of Station Square are safe once again. I'm Scarlet Garcia saying...goodbye Sonic the hedgehog."

Tails slowly closed his laptop and just stood in silence,as did everyone else. Rotor was the first to speak up. "...i think we need to discuss this face to face...I'll be in the courtyard." And with that,Rotor closed his window. "He's right...lets meet in the courtyard..." Bunnie stated as she also left. Tails looked over to Shadow and Shadow just nodded.

-Apartment Courtyard 10/8/11 8:37am-

Everybody was quiet,to scared to shatter the silence that surrounded them. They would all just glance around,trying to find something to distract them from what they just heard. Knuckles grew agitated so he spoke first. "Come on guys,we need to discuss this instead of trying to avoid it!"

"Knuckles is right...we can't pretend this never happened..."Bunnie said with sadness. "I can't believe my Sonic...gone..."Amy stuttered,about to cry. "My best friend is..dead..." Tails also started to cry. "Eh...maybe et was for zhe best..."Antoine stated while shrugging. Bunnie lightly shoved his shoulder. "Yea right! No one deserves to die...no matter how bad they were.."

"Antoine does have a point,Sonic was becoming more reckless and dangerous to others." Knuckled said. "But we could have helped Mr. Sonic!" Cream cried while hugging Cheese,who was also crying. "Well,what do we do?" Espio asked. Everyone just looked down to the ground,not knowing how to answer that question. "There's nothing we can do..." Silver replied.

"We're just all going to have to get used to not having...Sonic...around." Blaze stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

It has been five months,or so,since Sonic's death and Station Square has never been calmer. The citizens have already forgotten about the tragedy and moved on. The same goes for all of Sonic's friends,they have been living everyday like it was a regular day,but that...was going to change soon...

-Apartment Courtyard 2/4/12 11:34am-

"We're going shopping! Does anybody need anything?" Amy asked as she began to walk towards the apartment gates. "No Amy,we're good!" Tails answered back. "Okay! Be back later!" She informed as she,Cream,Bunnie,and Blaze walked off. "So...what do you guys want to do?" Tails asked with boredom. "Beats me." Knuckles sighed.

Sally crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I'm still not used to...you know who...not being around..." "Sally,that was five months ago...we just need to forget about it..." Rouge stated while placing a hand on her shoulder. Sally side glanced at Rouge's hand and uncrossed her arms. "Yea...I guess your-"

"Well,well,well! If it isn't my favorite worst enemies!" A sinister voice said.

Everybody snapped their heads up to look and see who that was. They became wide eyed when they saw who it was.

"I-is that..."Tails stammered.

"! It can't be!" Knuckles shouted.

"What are you doing here!" Shadow asked.

"Now is that anyway to treat your guest?" Eggman smirked.

"Stop fooling around! What are you doing here doctor!" Shadow said with rage. "Oh I was just in the neighborhood when I thought I should stop by and visit my mortal enemies." He replied. "You can't be here!...Your dead!" Silver yelled. Vector just stared wide eyed. "oh...my...gosh...It's a GHOST!" He started to run in circles throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh no,my dear boy,I'm just as real as you are." Eggman corrected. "Where have you been? It's almost a year now since your..um..death!" Tails asked with confusion. "Oh I've been here and there." He replied while moving his hands side to side. "Grr...How are you still alive! That blast was huge and unavoidable!" Knuckles yelled.

"That's simple, While you,Shadow,and Sonic were distracted with my goo monster,i quickly and quietly replaced myself with a hologram. Therefor,giving me enough time to escape." He smiled. "Wait,are you saying you had that planned out? Us going over there to your lab? Distracting us with monsters? Pretending to go crazy and fake your death?" Knuckles asked in disbelief.

Eggman's smile grew bigger. "But of course!" Rouge formed her hands into fists. "You sneaky little-" "Speaking of Sonic,where is that little demon?" Eggman interrupted Rouge. Everyone froze. "Y-you mean you don't know?" Espio asked in shock. "What?" Eggman asked again.

"Sonic is...dead..." Shadow said with hesitation. Eggman was quiet for a moment but then started to laugh.

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shadow flinched. "Why is that funny Eggman!" Shadow was completely pissed at him and he didn't know why. 'It's just Sonic,what am I getting worked up for?' He thought.

"He's DEAD! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is to FUNNY!" Eggman struggled to say as he was laughing to hard. "Dammit EGGMAN! WHY are you LAUGHING!" Shadow asked again. "Because this means my plan worked better then I thought!" He answered while wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Plan? What plan?" Tails asked with anger. Eggman sighed. "Well,you see my plan was to fake my death,hide out in my secret base for a long while,and mess with Sonic's life!" "What are you talking about?" Sally yelled at him. "I knew that if I was gone Sonic would become bored and desperate for an adventure,so I pretended to be dead,and began my biggest plan ever!" Eggman grinned.

He continued his story after letting out some more laughs.

"While I was in hiding,i built some little robots,i call them flybots,and I sent them to spy on all of you. And of course you didn't notice them mainly because they were small but also because you thought you had nothing to worry about since I was dead." Eggman started. "When I saw the Chaotix talking to Sonic about making your own 'thrill' I knew what I had to do. I began building a robot Sonic!" Eggman finished.

"Uh...haven't you already..you know...been there done that?" Rouge asked while placing her hands on her hips. "Yes but this one was an exact clone!" Eggman stated as he pulled something from the back of his hovercraft. He threw it and it landed in front of everyone with a thud. "...It...it looks exactly like Sonic!" Sally mumbled. Tails brain started to put two and two together. "So it was _THIS_ Sonic that caused all that trouble and then you blamed _our_ Sonic for it!"

"Oh smart boy." Eggman congratulated.

Shadow was trying to process the information he had just heard when a thought hit him. "What about the injuries? How did _YOUR_ Sonic have the exact same wounds as _OUR_ Sonic?"

"Oh that is easy. I programmed _my_ Sonic to mimic the appearance of _your_ Sonic."

"But how did _your_ Sonic know what _our_ Sonic looked like if they never met face to face?" Rotor asked. "With the help of my flybots! I had one follow _your_ Sonic so it could keep _my_ Sonic up to date!" He easily answered. "So...that means Sonic was right!" Knuckles started. "He warned us that you may have survived and you were framing him!" He finished.

"And he was correct but sadly his friends did not believe him." Eggman pretended to cry when he said the last part. Everyone and everything was silent until Antoine spoke up. "Did you know that Sonic would kill himself?" "Actually no I didn't. I thought he either would have went to jail or to a crazy house. When you all told me he killed himself...that was the best thing I ever heard!" Eggman laughed.

"Well,now that Sonic is gone,what are you going to do now?" Silver asked hesitantly. "Well since I no longer have to deal with him,i think my plans for EGGMAN LAND will finally come to BE! Which reminds me,now that Sonic is dead,i won't be needing this anymore!" Eggman shouted as he typed something on his keyboard.

Suddenly,a little laser beam came shooting out from his hovercraft and shot the robot Sonic. "Now then,i guess I'll be seeing you!" And with that,Eggman zoomed off,leaving everyone speechless.

"What do we do? Eggman's back and we don't have Sonic!" Tails panicked. "We can't just let him do what he wants though!" Sally stated. Suddenly,Amy,Cream,Blaze,and Bunnie came walking into the courtyard with groceries. "We're back!" Amy sang. She noticed everyone was quiet and had blank facial expressions. "What's wrong? You all look like you just saw a ghost." "OH you don't know the half of it..."Knuckles mumbled.

"What do you me-" "Eggman is back..." Shadow interrupted. Amy dropped her bags. "...You're kidding...right...he's dead...remember..." "No...he's not..." Sally reassured. "W-what's gonna happen to us?" Cream asked,very scared and already on the verge of tears. "We don't know...we just don't know..." Tails said with a shake of his head.

-Apartment Courtyard 2/9/12 12:29pm-

A week has passed since Eggmans visit,and everybody was completely nervous,waiting for Eggman to make his first move. They all were in the courtyard when Nicole digitized next to Sally. "Sally! Dr. Robotnik is causing chaos over in the center of Station Square!" Sally jumped up and turned to look at everyone else. "Come on guys,it's the beginning of a new war."

-Center of Station Square 2/9/12 12:36pm-

"HOHOHO! Yes,run away from my robot ARMY!" Eggman cheered. People were running and screaming in all directions,trying to get away from the many robots that had taken over the area. "Dr. Eggman,i demand that you cease in your rampage at once!" The G.U.N commander shouted. "Oh please! Do you G.U.N soldiers really think you can stop me?" Eggman challenged.

"We'll die trying!"

Eggman smiled. "That can be arranged." "Not on my watch!" Knuckles shouted as he punched a couple of robots out of the way. "OH! So you all did come! I thought you would have been no shows considering Sonic is no longer with us!" He laughed. "Sonic would want us to move on!" Tails shouted. Eggman rolled his eyes. "No I think Sonic would have wanted you to believe him!"

"SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled as he formed chaos spears in his hand and threw them at a few robots that were near by.

"Silly Shadow...for every robot taken down two more take its place." Eggman informed. "We can handle anything you throw at us!" Vector said as he crushed some robots with his tail. "We'll see about that."

Soon a big battle broke out. G.U.N soldiers did what they could,while the Freedom Fighters,Chaotix,and everyone else took out the rest. Robot parts were flying everywhere causing the center of Station Square to look like a war zone. Streets were broken,cars were smashed,every electricity wire was completely on the ground causing the streets to be very dangerous. "Guys! Try to avoid the electric wires on the ground! They might still be active!" Sally informed. They all nodded and continued their battles.

-Center of Station Square 2/9/12 2:03pm-

Everybody was exhausted,this battle has been going on for 2-3 hours with no breaks. Most of the G.U.N soldiers either ran away,passed out,or died. "I don't know how much longer I can go!" Charmy whinned. "Come on! We can do this!" Blaze said as she set fire to a row of robots. "OOF!" Knuckles got hit and was flung in the opposite direction. "I can't take much more!" Tails huffed. After that being said, the robots surrounded all of them and pointed their laser guns at them.

"This is it...we're gonna die right here...right now..."Silver said with a sigh. Sally punched his arm in rage. "NO! We are going to stand and fight!" Silver rubbed his arm where he was punched,and looked at Sally with disbelief. "HOW! We are out numbered AND surrounded!" Sally looked down to her feet. 'No...it can't be over...we can't lose...' She thought while tears began to form.

"...I'm sorry...i let all of you down..." She apologized. Bunnie walked over to her and gave her a hug. "No you didn't Sally girl...you tried your very best...we all did..." "But it wasn't enough..." Sally sighed as she hugged back. "Aw...what a nice little friendship moment! To bad it has to end...robots...ELIMINATE THEM!" Eggman called while pointing a finger at them.

The swarm of robots raised their guns and got ready to shoot their targets. Everybody closed their eyes tight,waiting for their doom but strangely,they didn't hear any shots. Espio slowly opened his eyes and looked at the robots that were around them. "Guys,look." Everyone opened their eyes to see what was happening.

Blaze was hesitant but decided to ask the question that was in everybody's head. "What are they doing?" "They look like they're...frozen..." Tails stated as very slowly walked up to one. He tapped the tip of the gun when all of a sudden all the robots began to sizzle and shake.

"TAILS! What did you do!" Knuckles panicked. Tails frantically shook his head. "I didn't do anything!" You could see the electricity shooting out of their bodies as the began to malfunction.

Not a moment later,one by one they all started to explode into tiny fragments of metal. Unfortunately,there were so many robots that,when they all exploded,it caused a huge smoke cloud in the center of Station Square. "Quick!Everyone get out of the smoke and into a safe location!" Shadow shouted as he ran out of the smoke. It didn't take long for everyone to clear the path of the black smoke.

"What the hell just happened!" Shadow asked no one in particular. No one answered for they didn't have an answer so instead they just watched as the smoke slowly cleared. "NO MY ROBOTS!" Eggman shouted in anger. He waited for the smoke to hurry and disappear so he could see who was responsible for destroying his robots.

Just then,you could see a shadow of a person calmly walking through the smoke. All eyes were on this strange figure,wanting to know who caused this big cloud of gray dust. Slowly,the figure's silhouette became more distinct and bigger. The figure walked and walked until it was at the edge of the smoke. It paused then took one more step,finally revealing its identity.

It earned gasp's from everyone who was watching. "...I-it can't be...YOU of all people!" Eggman panicked. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Heh i was actually debating if i should go ahead and put who it was but i decided against it XD Please don't kill me! O but anyways , i had a hard time writting this chapter and putting what i thought into words WITHOUT rambling on like an idiot and confusing all of you SOOOOOO if anyone has a question please just ask me and i will answer them for you ^-^ And i PROMISE i will update very soon!<strong>


	6. A New Foe!

**HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry this chapter took long T^T It would have been up sooner but my computer decided it wanted to fight with me soo yea , Hey but at least it's alittle longer :D ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"IMPOSSIBLE!" Eggman said with disbelief.<p>

"...S-sonic...?"Tails stuttered. Sonic was standing in front of them but he didn't look like himself. He wore a black leather jacket with some black combat boots,black sunglasses,and he had his ears pierced.

(Just imagine Sonic as an emo x|...eh I'll tell you more about it when I finish this chapter XD)

Eggman flew over to Sonic in his hovercraft and looked at him. "I thought you were dead!...No matter...i will just eliminate you for destroying my-" Eggman stopped his sentence when he realized that Sonic turned his head to look at him. Eggman only smirked. "Oh did I make you mad? Well,don't expect me to give you an apology!"

Sonic continued to stare at Eggman before he finally began walking over to him. Eggman felt uncomfortable for some odd reason so he backed up in his hovercraft. "Don't you come near me you RAT!" He demanded. Sonic ignored him and continued walking. Eggman became frustrated so he typed some codes onto his keypad,and made a force field around his hovercraft.

"HOHOHO! Try and get me now,hedgehog!" He mocked. Sonic walked until he stood in front of Eggman and just stared at him some more. Eggman only laughed at him. "Don't know what to do,do you? This force field is unbreakable! Nothing can destroy it." Eggman was to busy laughing that he didn't notice Sonic drawing his arm back,preparing for a punch,but he became silent when a fist came smashing through the barrier.

Eggman was completely speechless. "...B-but...how did you-" He got cut off as he was grabbed around his neck and yanked forward with so much force it broke the rest of the force field. Sonic pulled him out of his hover craft and threw him over his shoulder,he landed a couple of feet behind him.

Eggman was so dazed and confused due to the sudden attack on him he didn't notice that there was blood dripping down his head.

He tried to get up but stopped when he saw Sonic walking over to him. "..I'm sorry! I-i promise I won't cause anymore trouble! I'll leave and never come back,how does that sound!" He begged,trying to calm Sonic down. Sonic only stared at him with a bored expression,then he grabbed a gun that was close by,that had been dropped by a G.U.N soldier,and aimed it at Eggman.

"!...Your not going to kill me are you?" Sonic didn't answer,just continued aiming the gun at him. Eggman paused for a minute then grinned. "You won't kill me...your to much of a goody goody to ever kill anyone...your appearance may have changed but I bet your still the same on the inside."

He was going to say more but instead he grew wide eyed as he heard a loud bang then grabbed his left arm,for it felt like it had been set on fire. He looked at his arm and saw blood staining his jacket sleeve. "...You...you actually shot me!"

"SONIC! STOP!" Tails shouted from where he stood. Sonic slightly turned his head to look at them. "YES!YOU CAN'T KILL ANOTHER! IT'S WRONG!" Blaze stated. "YEA!What they said!" Vector added in. Eggman quickly shook his head. "Y-yea...listen to you friends!" Sonic snapped his head back towards Eggman and another loud bang was heard.

Eggman grabbed his stomach and doubled over in pain.

"You really ARE going to kill me! L-look...i promise I won't be evil anymore please spare my life! Please!" He begged for forgiveness. Sonic became irritated and walked over to where Eggman's head was and lowered himself so he could be eye level with him. Even though his eyes were hidden behind the sunglasses,Eggman could tell his eyes were filled with hate.

Sonic finally spoke. "...You...you fucked up my life...now I'm going to end YOURS!"

Not a moment later,Sonic quickly stood up and slammed his foot onto Eggman's head with so much force he crushed the skull,causing blood to pour out. He slowly lifted his foot off and turned away while Eggman's lifeless body just laid in a pool of his own blood. His face was so crushed and disfigured,you could actually see the inside of his head.

Before Sonic could walk away, a couple of the last remaining G.U.N soldiers walked over to Sonic and bowed their heads. "T-thank you for helping us defeat Eggman and saving the city." Sonic turned to look at them and frowned. "...You think I was helping you...I'm probably your biggest enemy.."

The soldier was baffled. "What do you m-!" Sonic grabbed his arm and threw him a distance away from where he once was. The other soldiers gasped in shock. "Sonic! What are you doing!" Sally asked as she ran over to Sonic. "I won't hesitate to kill you." He calmly said. Sally stopped running and froze in place. "W-what?"

He turned his head to her. "You heard me." "...S-sonic...we're your friends..." Silver stated. Sonic looked over to Silver with disgust. "Friends...really?" Sonic only rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Sonic..we know your upset with us but...Eggman fooled us...he made us believe that you were the cause of the problems." Rouge tried to explain.

"Ya have to believe that we're sorry and that we're your friends!" Bunnie said with truth. "Whatever...REAL friends would have stuck by me even if I did go and hurt people! They would try and help me,and all you guys did was abandon me and talk behind my BACK!" Sonic yelled at them. "And we're sorry about-" "I don't want to hear your apology's nor do I need them! They mean nothing to me." Sonic interrupted Tails.

Nobody spoke after that,they felt to in shock to say anything. Sonic was no longer their friend,instead he was a stranger to them. Another moment of silence went by until the G.U.N commander walked up to them from behind.

"I'm sorry to hear about you no longer fighting with us...but,if this is the path you are choosing then...we must treat you as the enemy and as such,we must arrest you." He calmly said. Sonic just challenged him. "Tch...go ahead and try." The commander only sighed. "Very well...SOLDIERS! On my mark,you will-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Sonic had kicked the side of his head,knocking him out instantly.

He fell to the ground with a thud.

The other soldiers just stared,horrified,at the commander. "Why you little! Who do you think you are!" One man asked. Sonic ignored him and ran up to him,jumped up,and kicked him on his chest,causing him to fall backwards.

Another soldier ran up behind Sonic and was going to punch him but Sonic had back flipped over him and landed behind him. Sonic side kicked him,grabbed another soldier that was close by,and pushed them into each other,throwing off their balance.

"Sonic STOP!" Sally begged. Sonic didn't even acknowledge her and continued fighting. He was about to run up to a frightened soldier but was stopped when he felt his arm get pulled and he was thrown in the opposite direction. He rolled to a stop and just layed there. "QUICKLY! All of you guys run away!" Knuckles commanded.

All of the soldiers got up and ran away,to afraid to stay and fight.

Sonic slowly lifted himself and looked over to Knuckles,who had thrown him in the first place.

"Big mistake red." He spat. Knuckles lowered to a fighting stance and raised his fists in front of his face. "Bring it blue." Sonic ran over to Knuckles and began throwing punches left and right. Knuckles was able to dodge them but the force behind those hits was to much,he felt like his arms were going to snap.

Knuckles decided it was his turn to swing,so he ducked under a punch and tried to trip Sonic by swinging his leg under him. Sonic jumped up and back flipped away.

"Er...Why don't you just give up now?" Knuckles asked in frustration. Sonic didn't answer,instead,he ran back to Knuckles and started to attack him. Knuckles jumped over sonic and was going to try and grab him but Sonic quickly turned around and kicked Knuckles shoulder.

Knuckles almost fell over but managed to regain his balance and took this moment to punch Sonic. The punch was so powerful,not only did it cause his sunglasses to fly off but it almost caused Sonic to fall to his knees,luckily,he only stumbled. He closed his eyes and held the side of his face that got hit and just stood there.

Everyone kept their eyes on him,trying to figure out what his next move would be. Sonic finally lowered his hand and slowly turned his head towards Knuckles. When he opened his eyes,everybody was surprised to see that Sonic's eyes,that once sparkled like diamonds,were now a dull and lifeless green,like they were dead.

Sonic walked over to where his sunglasses fell and picked them up. He placed them back on his face and shot a death glare at Knuckles. He dusted himself off and ran over to Knuckles,fist in the air. Knuckles also ran towards Sonic with his fist in the air. A split second later,they were both holding back each others punches.

Sonic's fist was in Knuckles hand while Knuckles fist was in Sonics hand,both shooting glares at one another. Knuckles was trying to push Sonic back but immediately found that to be impossible. "It's seems you've gotten stronger..." Knuckles struggled to say. Sonic didn't say anything,just continued trying to throw Knuckles off.

'I don't think I can take much more!' knuckles thought to himself. Sonic had gotten a lot stronger since he 'died' and he was using all of his strength right now to over power him.

Knuckles was becoming weaker with every passing second.

Before Sonic could give the final blow,he felt two arms wrap around him,pinning his arms to his sides,forcing him to let go of Knuckles. Knuckles fell to one knee and sighed. "Phew...thanks Shadow." Sonic tried to turn his head to look at Shadow but he couldn't.

"DAMMIT! Shadow let me go!" Sonic demanded. Shadow only tightened his grip. "Rrgh...let GO!" He yelled again,trying to wiggle away. No matter how much he hated it,Sonic knew Shadow was still stronger then him.

"Sonic,you need to calm down!" Shadow said while holding onto Sonic. "MAKE ME!" He challenged. Shadow,losing all patience, finally decided to take action. "FINE!" Shadow bit Sonic's shoulder,breaking the skin. Sonic flinched from the sudden pain. "Ehh...What the hell! Why did...you...do that...?" Sonic struggled to say as he began to lose consciousness. "What..did you...do to me..." He asked again,fighting to stay awake.

Knuckles hoisted himself up onto his feet while staring at an unconscious hedgehog in Shadows arms. Rouge walked over to where Shadow stood and gave him a confused look. "What did you do to him?" She asked. Shadow looked at her and shrugged. "Eh...long story?" Tails gave him a look saying 'Go on' and crossed his arms.

"What about this?" Shadow asked as he picked Sonic up and held him in his arms. "OH! Take him to my lab!" Rotor said while he began walking in the directions of the apartments.

-Apartment complex,Rotor's lab 2/9/12 3:14pm-

"That should hold him." Rotor said as he stood up from being on the floor,he just got done securing Sonic so he couldn't escape. They handcuffed sonic's hands behind his back and connected them to the wall,his feet were chained together,and they had a collar around his neck,chained to the wall as well.

"So anyways,how did you knock him out?" Rouge asked. "Well,i was created with nothing but pure chaos energy therefore,i can withstand a great amount of it. If a living organism was to obtain this energy without having the power to control it,the results will be disastrous. When I bit Sonic,i transferred some of my chaos energy to him,but just enough to knock him out." Shadow explained.

"But Sonic can use chaos energy...you know,when he turns super." Vector pointed out. "Yes but that is because he has the support of the chaos emeralds,they help him control it." Shadow informed. Rotor rubbed his chin with a concentrated look. "That makes sense."

Bunnie had a confused look on her face,she decided to ask Shadow her question. "But...why a bite?" Shadow looked over to her. "It had to be an open wound to transfer the energy quicker." Everybody made an 'O' shape with their mouths,indicating that they get it.

Amy looked over to Sonic,who was still knocked out. "Why is he so mean now?" She was on the verge of tears. "He's just...upset with us.."Espio stated. "It's understandable though...he was right when he said that we abandoned him." Silver added in while glancing at Sonic's unconscious form.

They all sat in silence until Cream finally spoke up. "Maybe we can bake him a cake to make him feel better!" She said with a smile. "Eh...it doesn't quite work that way hon." Rouge said as she walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. The chains around Sonic began to rattle and shake. Everyone looked over to Sonic to see what was happening. A groan was heard and then a sigh following after.

Sonic slowly lifted his head and looked around to see where he was at. "...Ugh...w-what..the hell..." He tried to shake away the rest of the sleep in his dazed head. When he tried to grab his head,to stop the oncoming headache,he realized he couldn't move his hands. "! What the fuck? I can't move?"

Cream covered her ears and frowned. "Mr. Sonic said a bad word!" Tails looked over to Amy and jerked his head towards the door,asking if she could take Cream out of the room. Amy nodded her head and walked over to Cream. "Come on Cream,lets go make a snack for everyone!" She smiled and Cream smiled back.

After they left,Sonic started yelling. "Get these DAMN chains off me!"

"Okay...we'll let you go...IF you answer some questions first." Charmy buzzed around. Sonic only gave him an irritated look. "First question. How are you still alive? We saw your corpse." Knuckles asked in curiosity.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know." Knuckles was about to go and punch the snot out of him but was held back by Rouge. "Sonic just tell us." Antoine sighed.

"Hmph...lets just say it's a good thing Scourge looks exactly like me." He smirked. Sally covered her mouth with her hands. "...You killed...Scourge?" "You say killed...I say doing the world a favor." He plainly responded. "But how? He's green...your blue." Espio pointed out. "It's amazing what a little dye can do." He replied. "Sonic,why would you do that?" Rouge asked in horror.

"Because I felt like it!" He yelled. Everybody kept quiet,not knowing what else to say. Tails was staring at the floor when a thought crossed his mind. " Five months ago...the very first day this all started,when we asked you where you were and you said you couldn't tell us...can you tell us now?" He asked,eager to know what had happened. Sonic rolled his eyes. "If I tell you will you let me go and leave me alone?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sonic sighed. "Well it happened like this..."

**~Flashback ~**

**-Apartment courtyard 10/5/11 6:57pm-**

**Sonic was splattered on the ground,back against the cement,blankly staring at the sky. He let out a sigh when he heard footsteps walking towards him and turned his head to look. "Oh...it's just you guys." He sighed. It was none other then the Chaotix. "What's wrong Sonic?" Espio asked. "Nothing...I'm just bored." He let out a another sigh before continuing. "It's just..ever since Eggman died,I haven't had anything to do."**

"**Well,why don't you find a hobby?" Espio suggested. Sonic rolled his eyes and rolled onto his stomach. "Ugh...you don't get it! I need a thrill,you know,an adrenaline rush." Sonic informed while he stared at a ladybug that happened to crawl by. "Well,why not look for the thrill instead of waiting for it?" Vector asked. "Hmm...how do I do that?" Sonic asked,a bit interested. **

"**Well,don't look for it,more like make it." Vector corrected himself. Sonic's eyes lit up with happiness. "...Your right! Thanks guys!" Sonic cheered as he got up and ran towards the gate. He jumped over the gate and landed on the other side. 'Hmm...if I was an adventure,where would I be?' Sonic thought to himself. His brain then popped an idea. "Hey...I GOT IT!" He began running.**

**-Woods 10/5/11 8:04pm-**

**Sonic was walking in the woods,trying to find his 'thrill' when he stopped and sat on the floor. "Ugh...I've been here for an hour now and I still haven't found an adventure!" He complained to himself. "Maybe I should just go home.." Sonic was going to get back up but stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist.**

**He jumped up and looked at the floor. His eyes widened when he saw a little girl laying on the floor,looking up at Sonic. She was bruised,scratched,and bleeding from her arm. Sonic quickly lowered himself so he could be eye level with her. "Hey! Are you okay!"**

**She shook her head side to side. "What happened?" He asked in a hurry. She tried to speak but her voice was raspy. "M-my..village...attacked...help..." She managed to say while pointing in the direction of her village. Sonic looked to where she pointed then looked back at her. **

**He carefully picked her up and put her in a good hiding place. "Stay here. I'll go help your village." He then sped off in the direction she had given him.**

**-Village 10/5/11 8:14pm-**

**It didn't take Sonic long to find the village and when he did he skidded to a stop. It was a complete disaster! Wooden houses had holes all on the roofs,there was broken branches thrown everywhere,and many broken trees. **

**Sonic didn't hesitate to jump in and help them. He ran into the center of the village and began searching for whoever did this. He spotted a few guys wearing nothing but black clothing and masks. Sonic ran over to them and began throwing punches and kicks.**

**He hit a few guys and they fell over in a heap on the floor. A couple of other guys,nearby,saw Sonic and ran towards him so attack. Before they could strike,Sonic leaped into the air and landed on a tree branch. He looked down at them and frowned,then quickly rolled into a ball and spin dashed at them.**

**He hit one guy,bounced off of him and hit another guy that stood across from them. He continued doing this until no more guys stood. When Sonic uncurled himself,he stood up straight and looked down at the fallen men. He sighed but quickly turned around when he felt something cold come into contact with his upper left arm. There was a man standing behind him and he was holding a knife that had blood on it.**

**Sonic looked down at his arm and saw a small cut that was leaking blood. He looked up at the man who cut him and glared. The man stood his ground and tried to stab Sonic in the stomach. Sonic jumped out of the way and quickly threw his foot at the mans head. Almost instantly,the guy was on the floor out cold. Sonic was staring at him,making sure he didn't get back up,when he heard a few shuffling noises behind him. **

**He slowly turned around only to see some people slowly come out from behind things. Children peeked around doors,men cam from around their houses and everyone else came from behind trees and bushes. They all walked over to Sonic and bowed. "Thank you for saving our village young man." An elder man said as he bowed. Sonic just gave them a thumbs up and a grin. "No problem!"**

**He looked behind himself and frowned. "What do you want me to do with these guys?" Sonic asked while pointing at the men who attacked the village. The old man smiled. "No worries,i will have my strongest men take them to a far away location before they wake."**

**Sonic nodded then looked up at the sky. "Aw man...it's already night...I'm glad I could help but,i gotta go home." He said before turning to walk.**

**He was stopped by a two hands grabbing his wrist. He looked down only to see a little girl holding his hand. "You can stay here! That way you don't have to walk home in the dark!" She smiled. He smiled back but shook his head. "I couldn't ask you to do that,it's okay I ****can-" The old man interrupted him by raising a hand. **

"**Nonsense! It's the least we can do after you saved our village!" He smiled a big smile. Sonic looked at the old man,then to the little girl,still holding his hand,and back to old man. "Okay,i guess I'm staying." Sonic smiled.**

**-Village 10/6/11 6:25am-**

**Sonic was waving goodbye to all of the villagers as he was about to leave. The old man smiled and waved. "Be careful on your travel back home Sonic!" Sonic smiled. "I will." He stopped when he heard the old man call him again. "One more thing,can you keep our village a secret?" He asked. Sonic looked at him with confusion.**

"**Why?" He asked. The old man smiled. "We are peaceful people and we do not wish to fight,if others knew of our location they would just come and bring conflict with them. That is why we wish to stay hidden."**

**Sonic nodded his head and smiled. "Okay,your secrets safe with me!"**

**The old man smiled and waved. "Goodbye Sonic the hedgehog!"**

**~End flashback~**

"That's why I couldn't tell you where I was and that is how I got that cut. There are you happy now? Can I go?" Sonic impatiently asked. Everyone was quiet,trying to process the information they were just told.

"What about when me and Shadow found you in the woods that day? What were you doing there?" Rouge asked. Sonic just gave her an irritated glare. "Now that I'm not going to tell you." He said. "What?Why?" She asked,a little upset. Sonic didn't answer,just turned his head away.

"Sonic...where have you been these last six months?" Sally asked while crossing her arms.

Sonic shot her a look of anger. "What do you care?"

"Sonic! We just want to help you!"

Sonic flinched. "...now...NOW YOU WANNA HELP ME! Where was this help six months AGO!" "Sonic,you have to understand that we're sorry-" Rotor got interrupted by a scoff from Sonic. "Please Sonic,give us a second chance!" Tails asked. "HA! Why would I wanna do a stupid thing like that?" He laughed and continued.

"You seriously think I would come back to a group of people who don't trust me? I mean really,i risked my life many times trying to protect millions of people that I don't even fucking know and you all think I would turn my back on them and attack them! Just for a damn 'thrill'! Gee...such good friends." Sonic sarcastically stated.

Knuckles got upset. "it was a mistake Sonic!" "And how do I know you won't make that same damn mistake again!" He shot back.

"Because we're your friends!" Sally yelled. "Yea right..." Sonic mumbled. Bunnie walked over to sally and put a hand on her shoulder and looked at Sonic. "Please come back with us." "NO!" He quickly responded. Knuckles became frustrated so he walked over to where Sonic was and punched the wall that was behind him and threw his fist through it.

"DAMMIT SONIC! Stop being a child!" Sonic was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Are we done here? Can I go now!" "There's no way we can get you to stay?" Silver asked quietly. "Hell no." Sonic responded.

"...Rotor...unchain him." Sally commanded. Rotor nodded and walked over to Sonic. First he undid that chains on his feet,then the collar,and finally,the handcuffs. As soon as Sonic was free,he jumped high into the air and landed behind everyone. He dusted himself off,gave one last glare to them and began walking to the exit.

After he left,all was silent in the lab. Blaze broke the silence first. "...Is Sonic our enemy now?" Tails looked at her with sadness. "NO! Sonic will never be our enemy!" "Tails is right,Sonic is just upset and confused right now." Shadow finally spoke up. "But if that ez true,how do we get him back?" Antoine asked in confusion. Knuckles popped his knuckles loudly and clenched his teeth. "By FORCE!"

Sally shook her head. "No,forcing him will only make things worse...we have to earn his trust back." She informed. "How do we do that?" Espio asked. "All we can do is show him that we're here for him when he needs help." Sally finished with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I posted it! Again,i had a hard time writting what i thought so if anyone has a question please ask me! ^.^ And if you guys are wondering about how Sonic looks now,i drew pictures of him and i will be posting them up soon so watch out for those if you wanna know what he looks like! X3<strong>

**Shadow:...I thought i was the badass?**

**Sonic: *pushes Shadow out of the way* Sorry stripes,I'm the new badass!**

**Sapphire (Me) : -.-' ...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave reviews! It makes me happy when you do! 3**


	7. How Long Will This Go On?

**Hey Guys! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about not uploading in so long! I'm so ashamed T^T Feel free to send me angry comments and reviews! I want to let you all know now that i will not randomly stop writting my story! I PROMISE i will write this story till the very end! So don't ever think i'm not going to finish it if i haven't uploaded in a while! ^-^ Ok i'm done ranting now! Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p>Apartment Courtyard 210/12 11:26 am-

Shadow was sitting on the rim of the fountain,thinking of the one person he once called his enemy. No matter how hard he tried,he just couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. 'Damn that faker...out of all the people I could be thinking about right now,it has to be him...why,WHY!' Shadow mentally screamed at himself.

He placed his elbows on his knees,rested his chin on his hands,closed his eyes,and sighed. "I don't understand why I want to see him so badly..." He whispered to himself. "I feel so...alone without him...but why...I've only ever felt like this with Maria...and she was like a sister to me." Shadow was so confused by his thoughts,he didn't know what to do about it.

Ever since Sonic showed up,Shadow hasn't been able to get him out of his mind. "I just don't understand..." Shadow sighed and stood up to walk to his apartment. Before he could get far,Nicole digitized next to him and gave a questioning look. "What's the matter Shadow? You look upset." She put a hand on his shoulder.

Shadow looked over to her and shook his head. "I'm fine...don't worry about me."

"OK,if you say so." Just as Nicole was about to remove her hand,she froze in place with a scared expression. Shadow turned to her and asked her "What's wrong?" She looked at him in horror. " I just got a distress call from a city nearby the forest. I'm scanning the area and I'm detecting that Sonic is there!"

Shadow grew wide eyed and looked Nicole straight in the eyes. "Where is the city at?" Nicole continued scanning the area,trying to get the location. "Um...It's about 30 miles south of the great forest." She informed. Shadow quickly turned from her and ran to the apartment gates. Nicole extended a hand to him. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Shadow stopped in place but didn't turn to face her. "I'm going to Sonic." He then ran off to the gates and jumped over them.

-Great Forest 2/10/12 11:49 am-

Shadow was zooming through the forest,dodging branches and jumping over tree roots. He was trying to get to the city before Sonic left. ' I have to see him...no matter what it takes.' He thought as he sped up,causing a golden streak to form behind him.

-The City 2/10/12 12:00 pm-

Shadow ran until he stood on top of a cliff that hung above the city. He walked to the very edge and looked down to the area below and grew a horrified expression. The air was thick with black smoke and the surroundings were a mix of red,orange,and yellow. The entire city was on fire. He scanned the area,trying to see if he could locate any citizens around the streets. He saw none. He quickly shook his discomfort away and jumped off the cliff. He landed on the ground with a soft thud and began walking around.

The city was ablaze but there were no people running or screaming. It was dead silent. Shadow walked until he saw a shadowy figure standing a few feet in front of him. He squinted his eyes,trying to adjust to the smoke so he could see who that was. His eyes grew wide when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"SONIC! What are you doing?" Shadow asked in anger. Sonic didn't answer,he knew Shadow was behind him but he just simply ignored him. Shadow grew impatient. "Dammit Sonic ANSWER ME! Why did you set the entire city on fire!" He asked again. Sonic casually turned his head and shrugged. "I was bored so I thought 'Eh,why not?'"

Shadow flinched at his response. He began looking in every direction,hoping to see a person walking around. "Where are all of the residents?" Shadow whispered. Sonic completely turned to Shadow and smirked. "Don't waste your time trying to find survivors...there are none. I killed them all."

Shadow's eye twitched. "You killed everyone?" Sonic put his right hand on his hip. "Yup,pretty much-" He stopped his sentence when he heard a rustling sound coming from his left. A small boy,no older then 4 years,came tripping out from the bushes. "Whoops! I must have missed one." Sonic said as he began running to the boy. Before he could even take another step,he was tackled to the ground with a strong force.

Sonic opened his eyes to see Shadow on top of him. "Er! Get off of me!" He demanded while trying to punch Shadow off. Shadow quickly grabbed both of Sonic's wrist and held them above his head. "Stop trying to be something your not!" Shadow shouted. Sonic looked up to him and shot him an icy glare. "What are you talking about?" He asked,squirming around underneath Shadow.

"You save people NOT hurt them! So why do you continue to do it?" He asked. "Because I'm ANGRY!" Sonic responded. "Then fight us and leave everyone else alone!"

"Why! Why do you care so much! You hated me since the day we met so why are you bothered by what I choose to do!"

"I don't KNOW OKAY!" Shadow closed his eyes and hung his head. "I don't...know..."

Sonic became confused by Shadow's actions, he stopped trying to fight him and just stared at him with his green eyes. Shadow slowly lifted his head to look Sonic in the eyes.

"...I don't know why it bothers me,it just does...and it will until I get you to come back to us. We need you Sonic...'I need you..'" Shadow had thought the last part but he desperately wanted to say it. Sonic became silent as he tried to take in everything he was just told. He turned his head away from Shadow and closed his eyes. "Sorry you feel that way..." 'Did I just tell Shadow sorry?' Sonic thought but continued his sentence. "...but I can't go back..." And with that,he used his knee to roughly hit Shadow in his stomach.

Shadow let go of Sonic's wrist and grabbed his stomach with both hands. Sonic crawled away from him,stood up,and stomped on his back,forcing him to the ground. Shadow doubled over in pain and gasped. Sonic backed away from him with a blank face. He turned to run away but glanced over his shoulder,giving Shadow one last look before he disappeared in the smoke.

Shadow rolled onto his back and looked over in the direction Sonic had ran off in. He sighed and just laid there,listening to the crackling of the fire burning through the buildings,trees,and homes.

-Apartment Complex 2/10/12 2:50 pm-

Shadow walked,with a slight limp, up to the complex gates and pushed them open. He walked towards his apartment,passing up the courtyard that was filled with his friends,opened the door and walked into his room. He dropped himself onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Shadow was completely exhausted from putting out the huge fire that took over the city,making sure it didn't spread elsewhere. He laid in silence,not only trying to recover from his current actions,but also because he was thinking about Sonic. 'He actually looked like he WANTED to come back with me..' He thought to himself.

Shadow sighed. "Maybe he's changing...maybe he will come back...someday..." Shadow finished his sentence and fell into a deep sleep.

-Shadow's Apartment 2/11/12 10:05 am-

Shadow began to move as he woke up. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his clock,that sat on his desk nearby,and it read 10:05am. "Did I really sleep a whole day?" He asked himself as he stood up and stretched. Shadow walked out of his room and into the kitchen,so he could make himself some coffee.

After a couple of minutes,he began pouring some of the hot liquid into a cup. He sat at the table and took a sip before he heard a knock on his door. He walked over to his front door and opened it,revealing a white bat on the other side. "Shadow! Where were you yesterday!" She frantically asked. He stepped aside,making room for her to come in and sit down. She mouthed 'Thank you' and sat on the couch near the kitchen entrance.

Shadow went and grabbed his coffee,sat next to Rouge,and began explaining everything that happened yesterday. As he was telling his story,Rouge became more and more shocked and happy all at the same time. "So he really killed everyone in the city?" Shadow nodded his head. "And he really looked like he wanted to change his ways and come back to us?"

Shadow nodded again and took a sip of his coffee. Rouge looked at the ceiling and smiled. "I can't believe it...Sonic's coming back!" Shadow frowned. "MAYBE Rouge,keyword being 'maybe'." He corrected. She frowned at him. "But still,he's having second thoughts about what he's doing so that is a good sign!" She clapped. Shadow only rolled his eyes and drank some more coffee.

-Woods 2/11/12 10:05 am-

Sonic was sitting on a tree branch,thinking about the events that happened yesterday. 'Did he really mean that? Do they really need me? Did I just overreact and blow things out of proportion?' Sonic was beginning to doubt himself about everything he has done. '….Shadow looked so...sad...maybe he...doesn't hate me after all...' Sonic clenched his fists and shut his eyes.

"...Or maybe this is just a trick to get me to come back! That has to be it! They don't need me,they probably don't even WANT me!..but still...Shadow looked upset...maybe he wants me..." Sonic was so confused by everything he thought his head was going to explode. He violently shook his head to get rid of that thought. "NO! There is noway Shadow wants me...i just need to lay low for awhile...yea...that should help." Sonic laid back against the tree and closed his eyes.

-Station Square 3/4/12 11:26 am-

It has been three weeks since Sonic has tried anything,so the group decided to have a break and just kick back and relax. The all decided to head to the park to have a nice picnic.

-Park 3/4/12 11:30 am-

Tails and Bunnie were setting the tables as Amy helped Cream to fly her new kite and Rouge,Sally,Knuckles,and Silver helped to unload the X-tornado of the food. Vector insisted that they should have some music so he brought a stereo and a couple of CD's to listen to. As everyone was trying to organize everything,Shadow only sat underneath a tree,trying to sort out his thoughts. Rouge walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey Mr. grumpy, stop worrying about Sonic and come relax with us...I'm sure where ever he is,he can take care of himself. Shadow nodded and stood up to walk with her,back to the others.

-Later at the Park 3/4/12 3:02 pm-

Everyone was already exhausted from their day of fun in the sun. "Hey guys,it's getting kinda late. I think it's time to clean up and head out." Sally informed. Everyone nodded in agreement and began picking up their belongings. "Oui,why can't we do zhis everyday?" Antoine asked with a lazy voice. "I know right! I would love to just take it easy all day everyday!" Rouge agreed while throwing some paper cups and plates in a trash bag.

"Stop whining and start cleaning bat girl." Knuckles demanded. Rouge stuck her tongue out at him,turned away,and huffed. Knuckles rolled his eyes and continued carrying some stuff to the X-tornado. Just as he was about to turn around to gather some more things,he felt some one bump into him and knock him over.

He angrily got up and dusted himself off. "Er! Who ever you are,you got a lot of explaining to DO!" Knuckles growled as looked down to see who knocked him over. He froze in place when he realized who it was. "SONIC!"

Everyone stopped and looked over to where Knuckles and Sonic were. Shadow became speechless as he saw Sonic sitting on the ground looking up at Knuckles. "What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked in surprise. "SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Sonic shouted as he quickly stood up and pushed Knuckles out of his way.

"Hey! What's wrong with you! You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Knuckles asked as he grabbed Sonic's arm,preventing him from running away. "Don't touch me!" Sonic roughly yanked his arm back and began running again. "Sonic...what are you running from?" Espio asked in confusion.

Sonic quickly spun around to give a mean response but closed his mouth,got a scared expression,and pointed up,above everyone's head. "THAT!"

Before anyone had the chance to turn and look up,a loud screeching roar made it's way to everyone's ears. They all turned and gasped. "What is THAT!" Vector shouted in fear. A large black dragon flew above their heads,down to the ground,and landed a distance away from everyone.

"What is th-" Blaze was cut off by Sonic,who quickly silenced her with a shush. Everyone looked at him in confusion but he didn't care,he just covered his mouth with his hand and became quiet,as did they. The dragon walked around for awhile,back turned to them,sniffing as if he was trying to find something. When he finally started walking closer to them,that's when they all grew wide eyed.

The dragon didn't have a face! It was completely black,had large black feather wings,a tail that started at the neck,twirled around the body and ended with a large spiky ball. The arms and legs were not attached to the body at all,they just kinda hovered next to the body,extremely long nails on both front and back feet,it had five horns on it's head. It had no nose,but it had gills on it's neck,acting as it's nose,no eyes but it used it's hearing as it's eyes,and no visible ears and it had a mouth that was filled with A LOT of VERY sharp teeth.

**(If you guys are Curious about what this thing looks like then just go to my deviant art profile and I will have the picture up for you guys ^-^)**

The black dragon sniffed at everyone,unaware that they were standing in front of him. When it walked over to where Cream and Cheese were,they began to cry. This caused the dragon to make a deep growling sound. Amy was standing next to Cream and began trying to calm her down but that only added onto the noise.

The dragon stood up tall and roared in anger,stretching it's wings out in the process. It then lowered itself to the ground and hissed at them,preparing to pounce them. This only made Cream cry louder and that angered the dragon even MORE!

Just as it was about to jump,a rock was thrown at the back of it's head. "HEY! BACK OFF THE KID AND COME AFTER ME!" Sonic shouted as he threw another rock. The dragon slowly turned it's head to Sonic and made a deep demonic growl. A second later,it opened it's mouth so wide to roar,you could see the 5 rows of sharp teeth in it's mouth.

Sonic began running away from the dragon and away from everyone else. He didn't want it to bother them,especially Shadow.

The dragon ran over to Sonic,it didn't take long for it to catch up,whipped it's tail from behind it and whacked Sonic on the head with it's giant spiky ball. Sonic stumbled a little before he barely managed to catch himself. He quickly turned around to see what had hit him but froze in place when he felt something wrap around him,pinning his arms to his sides.

He slowly turned his head to look behind him,only to see that the beast had wrapped it's tail around him. It gave one last roar before it spread it's huge black wings. "NO!" Sonic yelled as he was lifted from the ground. The only thing Sonic could do was watch in horror as he was picked up off the ground and into the sky.

"Great...this is what I get for being nice...now I'm going to die...and I'll never see...Shadow... again..." Sonic sadly thought. He shut his eyes tightly and lowered his head in defeat. Just then,he heard a strange buzzing noise coming from in front of him and then the dragon made a screeching sound,as if it was in pain.

Sonic looked back at the dragon and then in front of himself. He grew wide eyed as he saw the X-tornado following close behind them. Tails was driving it,also controlling the built in lasers,Knuckles was on the left wing and Shadow was on the right wing. "What are you DOING!" Sonic shouted to them.

"Saving you!" Knuckles shouted back. Sonic grew annoyed. "This is stupid! Just go back!" Sonic demanded. "Not without YOU!" Shadow angrily yelled as he formed a chaos spear in both of his hands. He then,threw them at the dragon,aiming for the head but only grazing the wings.

"Just go back! Who cares if I'm dead?" Sonic felt tears forming in his eyes so he shut them tight,hoping they wouldn't leak out. He really did think no one would care if he was dead,it made him feel unwanted. His ears twitched when he heard someone say ' I DO!'. Sonic immediately recognized the voice and was shocked to hear it come from him.

"I care if you're dead!" Shadow said again. Sonic quickly opened his eyes,letting the tears fall,not caring if they saw him crying. He wasn't worried about that right now,he was more focused on Shadow. 'He actually said he cares about me...' Sonic thought.

Tails began shooting at the dragon,expertly avoiding Sonic in the process. The dragon roared in pain and began swerving as it flew. "It's moving to much! I can't shoot it,i might hit Sonic!" Tails said in annoyance. Knuckles smirked. "Maybe I can knock it out if I can make it to the head!" Both Shadow and Tails looked at him with blank expressions. Knuckles looked at them and frowned. "What? You don't think I can do it? I'll show you!"

Knuckles jumped off the wing and glided over to the dragon. Luckily,he was able to grab onto the horns that were on the head and he held on for dear life. He began throwing punches at the head,making sure his spikes on his knuckles were stabbing it. It had no effect. "WHAT! THIS THING MUST BE HARD HEADED!" Knuckles shouted.

Tails shook his head and then started shooting at the monster again. It became so enraged,it decided to start spinning,swerving,and flying upside down,trying to knock Knuckles off and to avoid laser shots.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! This thing doesn't have any seat belts ya know!" Knuckles informed Tails while his legs dangled behind him. "Sorry!" Tails apologized,also stopping his shooting. "We have to hurry and get rid of this thing! Chaos SPEAR!" Shadow threw multiple neon green arrows at the creature. Almost all of them had hit it's left wing,causing it to scream in pain. Almost immediately,it began to lose altitude. Sonic squeaked as he was yanked down."It's going down!" Knuckles cheered. "Yea but look under you!" Tails pointed out.

Knuckles looked down,expecting to see ground but instead saw a huge body of water with very sharp rocks sticking out from underneath them. "OH SHIZ!" Knuckles panicked.

Sonic on the other hand,had his eyes closed the whole time,to scared to open them. When he finally got the courage to open them,he slowly opened one eye but immediately closed it when he saw water under him. "Not water!...Can things get any worse?" He asked no one In particular. Shadow noticed Sonic's discomfort and tried to speed up the rescue.

"Tails! You think maybe you can shoot at it's tail? Maybe it will let go of Sonic if it's in pain." Shadow asked. Tails nodded and began shooting at the tail,also avoiding Sonic. The black dragon hissed,for he knew what they were trying to do,and he quickly zoomed up into the sky,bringing Sonic and Knuckles with it.

"Why are we going higher!" Knuckles began freaking out. "NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Sonic repeatedly said.

"OH NO! I can't follow them that high! My propellers will freeze up!" "DAMMIT!" Shadow cursed. "Now what do we do?" He asked Tails. Tails thought for a moment then got an idea. "I forgot that I had added some new projectiles to the X-tornado! I have one missile,if I can time it right,maybe I can bring that thing back down!" Shadow looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Tails began typing some codes into his little keypad he had. A few clicking sounds were heard then a door opened up underneath the plane,lowering a missile. "Target locked...ready for fire...aim...GO!" He shouted as he pushed a red button,releasing the missile. It was dropped then a moment later it was whistling through the sky.

It got closer and closer to the beast when all of a sudden an explosion was heard. In a blink of an eye,Sonic,Knuckles,and the dragon were falling to their doom. Sonic,now free of it's tail,was trying to get as far away from it as possible,very unsuccessful.

Knuckles,who was higher up,tried to get to Sonic so he could grab him and glide away from the beast,but the beast decided it wanted to throw it's tail around. The spiky ball hit Knuckles on his back,knocking him out instantly. Tails saw this and began to panic. "OH NO!" Shadow looked at Tails with confusion. "What?"

"They're both falling at a great speed! I can't save both of them! What are we going to DO!" Tails asked. Shadow looked over to them and thought for a moment. Go save Knuckles." Tails looked at Shadow with a shocked expression. "WHAT! What about Sonic?" He asked. Shadow looked at him with a serious face. "I'm going to try something risky."

And with that,Shadow jumped off the plane wing. Tails watched as Shadow began to fall.

"AHHHH!" Sonic screamed. The monster no longer had the ability to fly but that didn't stop it from trying to bite Sonic. It was continuously snapping at Sonic,extending it's neck so it could get closer,like a snapping turtle. "Stop snapping at me!" He yelled at it. He was so scared right now,due to the fact that he was falling,head first,into a large body of water that had pointy rocks in it.

Suddenly,he saw a small object from the corner of his eye. He looked over to it and saw that it was the X-tornado flying in the opposite direction. "Hmpf...i didn't expect them to help me anyways..." Sonic sighed as he shut his eyes,preparing himself for the worst.

A moment later,he felt arms wrap around his waist. He quickly opened his eyes surprised to see Shadow staring back at him. "Wha-? Shadow!" Sonic said with shock. "Hold on!" Shadow informed as he then did a front flip and activated his rocket skates. Sonic and Shadow were now hovering in air.

Sonic flinched from the sudden movement,so he,unknowingly,wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck. Shadow immediately flew up and away from the water and the dragon,who was still falling. The monster roared and hissed,trying to fly away but unable to, it fell into the water and caused a big splash.

After the water settled down,you could see the dragon, broken bones,snapped head,and rocks ripping through the body. Shadow looked away and covered Sonic's face so he wouldn't see the gruesome image. A second later,the black dragon began to dissolve and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Shadow,then,began flying back towards the plane,which was also flying towards him,after saving Knuckles. Sonic was uncomfortable with the whole 'flying over water' thing so he tightened his grip around Shadow's neck. Shadow noticed this and tightened his grip around Sonic.

Once the plane was close,Shadow deactivated his skates and hopped onto the plane wing. "Shadow that was incredible!" Tails cheered. Shadow only sighed and sat Sonic on the wing,still holding on to him.

Tails flew the plane all the way back to the park,then landed it a distance away from everyone. "Are you guys alright?" Amy asked as she ran over to them. "We're fine." Shadow said as he jumped down off the wing to the grass. "Speak for yourself!" Knuckles angrily stated as he tried to rub his back. "I think I'm going to need a back brace or something."

Rouge walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on hon',let's go put some ice on that." "It was so cool! Shadow used his skates to fly to Sonic! I didn't know he could do that!" Tails said with excitement.

"Yea,i didn't know either."

Tails looked at Shadow with a dumbfounded look. "You jumped off the plane not knowing you could do that?

"Yup." Shadow plainly responded.

Tails would have face palmed himself but decided against it.

"Sonic are you okay? What was that thing?" Sally asked while walking over to the plane. Sonic didn't respond,he just sat on the plane wing and stared at it. "...Sonic...?" Sally repeated with worry. Shadow looked up at Sonic and then jumped up on the wing. "Sonic are you okay?" He asked as he kneeled next to him.

It took a moment for Sonic to answer. "...I'm fine..." He then quickly stood up and jumped off the plane. He began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Rotor asked. "Anywhere but here..." Sonic plainly answered. "Is that how you treat people after they saved your life?" Knuckles asked while holding an ice pack against his back.

Sonic stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I didn't ask you to.."

Knuckles sat down on a nearby ice chest and frowned. "Just because you changed doesn't mean we have."

Sonic was quiet but then sighed. "Whatever..." He then ran off,leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOHOO! Finished another chapter!<strong>

**Sonic: It's about damn time!**

**Sapphire: Your mean :o**

**Sonic: Your dumb**

**Shadow: You guys are so immature**

**Sonic: I know you are but what am i?**

**Shadow: -_-'**


	8. A Drastic Change

**HEY GUYS! I know it's been awhile since i'v uploaded a chapter and i'm sooooo sorry...wow i've been saying that alot T^T...But yea school is kicking my ass DX I'm sorry! But at least i'm still writting it! But i'm going to say right now...I had to add in some OC's to the story. I really didn't want to but i couldn't think of anyone else to put in as the bad guys :c So if you don't like OC's in the story then i'm sorry! If anyone has any suggestions PLEASE let me know! I would love to here them! And also,I was getting confused by the dates and times and stuff so if there is a mistake please let me know so i can fix it :] Anyways,please enjoy this chapter ^v^ Hope you like it**

* * *

><p>-Apartment Courtyard 311/12 7:23 pm-

Shadow,Tails,Knuckles,Rouge,and Sally were all in the courtyard,having a conversation about Sonic. It's been exactly one week since Sonic's rescue and they haven't heard anything from him.

"It's been a week,a WEEK and we haven't seen him. Where is he?" Sally asked no one in particular. Tails looked down at the ground. "I hope nothing bad happened to him." He mumbled. Shadow shuddered at the thought of Sonic being hurt,unable to find help. "No,we can't think negative. Maybe he's just avoiding us or something." Rouge stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Shadow nodded,agreeing with Rouge. "Rouge is right but let's not worry about that now. It's getting late,not to mention it looks like a storm is coming in." Shadow said while pointing up at the sky. "We should get some rest." He finished. "Shadow's right,let's go to bed and figure this out tomorrow." Sally agreed as she stood up and started to walk towards her apartment.

Rouge also got up and began walking,but stopped and waved at the others. "G'night guys." She then,winked at Knuckles. He saw this and only crossed his arms and looked away. "Well,I'll see you guys in the morning!" Tails smiled before running off. Knuckles stretched and yawned. "Yea I think I'm going to go ahead and turn in too." He stood up to walk away but stopped when he heard Shadow speak.

"...You think he's okay?" Shadow asked almost in a whisper. Knuckles sighed and shrugged. "I'm not sure but,I'm sure if he gets into any trouble he can handle it." Knuckles then continued to his apartment. Shadow sat,alone,trying to think positive thoughts. "I'm sure he's fine...he's gotta be..." He then got up and walked to his apartment for some well deserved rest.

-Later that night 3/12/12 2:04 am-

All of Station Square was quiet,no noise except for the loud thunder and bright lightning that struck over head. Everything was drenched with freezing cold water that fell from the sky effortlessly. Everyone was nice and warm in their beds,asleep,unaware of what was happening on the outside.

This goes for our heroes as well. All sleeping with comfort,not knowing that they had a visitor. Outside the apartments,in front of the gates,was a blue hedgehog. He was limping,trying to make his way into the safety of the complex. Once he made it past the gates,he managed to wobble over to the courtyard,only to fall unconscious from the extreme pain.

He landed in a puddle of water and laid there,waiting to see what the day had in store for him.

-Apartment Complex 3/12/12 6:03 am-

Shadow tossed and turned in his bed,unable to sleep comfortably,to worried about Sonic (Yea even in his sleep ;D ) He then slowly opened his eyes,trying to adjust to the semi bright light that shone from his window. He hoisted himself off of his bed and carried his lazy body to the kitchen,where he then made himself some coffee.

He sat down at the table and drank some coffee from his cup. He placed the cup on the table and rested his head on his hand. As he sat in the silence of his home,he could here some noises outside. He then remembered about the rain storm. "Is it still raining?" He got up,walked out of his apartment,and looked up at the sky.

He came to the conclusion that it was,indeed,still raining. 'Well,what better time to take a walk?' He thought as he went back inside his apartment and grabbed an umbrella.

He walked around the whole complex,just thinking to himself,when he walked past the entrance to the courtyard. From the corner of his eye,he noticed something blue laying on the ground. Of course he thought nothing of it but curiosity got the better of him,so he decided to turn and look.

He could have sworn that his heart stopped beating when he saw what it was. He dropped his umbrella and ran over to the blue body that lay motionless. He dropped to his knees and began shaking it. "SONIC! Wake up!" Shadow was staring to panic but mentally slapped himself. 'Stay calm and find some help.' He thought.

Shadow had a mixture of emotions but tried to push them aside,so he could give Sonic his full attention. He,carefully,picked Sonic up and carried him to the one place he knew he could get help.

Shadow kicked the door with his foot,unable to use his hands considering they were occupied at the moment. Shuffling could be heard on the opposite side of the door,before it was slowly opened revealing a young yellow fox. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "H-hey Shadow...what brings you ...here?" Tails yawned the last word.

Shadow quickly responded. "It's Sonic!" Tails snapped his eyes open and looked at the injured hedgehog. "Take him to my lab!" Tails instructed while moving out the way,making room for Shadow to walk in. Shadow hurried in and ran in the direction of the lab,while Tails closed the door and followed after.

Shadow ran into the lab and waited for Tails instructions. "Put him on that table over there." He said while pointing at a table that stood in the corner of the room. Shadow did as told and ran over to the table and placed Sonic on it. Tails ran over to him and began placing some wires on Sonic. He then turned on a machine that resembled those used at a hospital. (Yea I don't know what to call those XD)

Tails watched the screen as a bunch of numbers popped up,and then began checking on Sonic. "Well...he's breathing fine,no big injuries besides some bruises and scratches..."Tails trailed off as he examined Sonic's left foot. "What?" Shadow asked nervously. "Well it appears his left ankle is broken."

"!"

"Don't worry,it'll heal he just needs to rest for a good while." Tails reassured. Shadow took a deep sigh of relief. "So what should we do now?" Shadow asked. Tails looked at him and sighed. "Wait till he wakes up,ask him what happened,and make sure he doesn't do anything irresponsible." Shadow nodded in agreement. "...We should probably tell the others about him." He suggested.

"Good idea!" Tails said as he began to walk towards the door.

-Courtyard 3/12/12 7:04 am-

"How did you find him!" Silver asked in shock. "I didn't,i think he came here on his own." Shadow replied. "Wow...something bad must have happened to him to make him come to us." Blaze pointed out. "You're right! I wonder what happened." Amy said with confusion.

"We'll just have to wait and ask him about that." Rotor said. Knuckles was going to say something but was silenced when a slam was heard.

There was a slight echo of footsteps coming towards them. They all looked over to the entrance of the courtyard waiting for the source of the noise to reveal itself.

Sonic came stepping out from behind the wall and into the courtyard. He leaned against the wall and had his left foot off the ground.

"Sonic get back inside." Tails demanded. "Tch...make me." Sonic replied while rolling his eyes. Sally rolled her eyes as well. "Sonic if you insist on walking around at least use a crutch." Sonic replied with a scoff. "No,i don't need it.."

"Then why don't you try and walk over here?" Knuckles challenged. "FINE!" Sonic retaliated. He looked down at the ground with doubt but pushed that emotion aside and attempted to walk. On his first step,he stumbled from the pain and fell to his knees.

"Sonic!" Shadow said as he ran over to him. Rouge walked over to Knuckles and used her heel to stomp on Knuckles foot. He could feel the tears form in the corner of his eyes. He looked at her and twitched. She only gave him an angry face,crossed her arms,and huffed. "What did I do?" He asked with annoyance. She continued ignoring him.

"Sonic are you okay?" Shadow asked with worry in his voice. "I'm fine.." Sonic responded. Shadow attempted to grab Sonic's arm to help him up but was shoved away. "I don't need your help,i can get up myself." He stated while trying to stand up. Shadow saw Sonic struggling so he tried to grab his arm again. "Er...don't touch me!" Sonic yelled. "Dammit Sonic,shut up and let me help you!" Shadow yelled back as he,successfully,grabbed his arm and put it around his shoulder.

Sonic looked away in anger. Shadow wrapped his arm around his waist and hoisted Sonic onto his feet. "There you helped me up,now leave me alone." Sonic said while trying to wiggling away.

"Why? So you can fall again? Either walk with me or I carry you." Shadow informed. Sonic was going to fight back but decided against it and just glared at him.

They walked over to a nearby bench that rested next to a pillar. Shadow sat Sonic on it and just sighed. "What happened to you?" Bunnie asked as she walked over to the bench and sat next to him. "Another one of those black creatures." Sonic spat.

"Another dragon!" Sally asked in shock. "No,not the dragon. It looked different." Sonic corrected. Rotor scratched his chin and had a thinking face. "Well,now we know that there are more of these things running around.

"That doesn't sound very good.." Amy said with fear. Tails walked over to Sonic. "Where were you when it attacked you?"

"The outskirts of Station Square."

"Hmmm...How about when the dragon attacked you? Where were you then?"

Sonic had to think for a moment. "Um...the woods."

Tails was trying to come up with some answers but he had none. Blaze decided to make a suggestion. "..It kind of sounds like they are following him...like hunting him down." Everyone looked at her and then gasped. "She's right! I mean they only chase after Sonic!" Silver stated. "But why me?" Sonic asked with slight worry. Rotor shrugged. "We don't know...do you know when these black creatures began to show up?"

Sonic looked down at the ground,trying to remember as much as he could. "uh...maybe a day or two after I set that city on fire."

"Okay okay...um...what about before that? Do you remember anything strange going on?" Rotor asked. Sonic was quiet for a moment. "...I don't think...WAIT...that day after you all let me go...after I left..."

**~ Flash Back~**

**-Apartment Complex 2/9/12 3:42 pm-**

**After Sonic left from the apartments,he began to walk towards the woods. "Hmpf...they really thought I would just come back...they thought wrong." He mumbled as he headed into the woods.**

**-Woods 2/9/12 4:00 pm-**

**Sonic was walking over roots and ducking under low branches,not really knowing where he was going. He finally decided to take a break from his walk,and leaned against one of the trees. Sonic took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "why can't I stop thinking about those back stabbers?" He thought in anger.**

**"Erg...i want nothing to do with them...so why can't I think of something ELSE!" He slammed his fist against the tree in anger. He quickly opened his eyes when he heard a rustling noise above him. He jumped away from the tree and looked up. "Who's THERE!" He asked as he lowered to a fighting stance.**

**A female bat came flying down,landed on a branch and just smiled. "My boss has been watching you for some time." Sonic looked up at her with confusion. "He thinks you got what it takes to be a red bandit." She finished.**

**"What are you talking about?" He asked with annoyance. She rolled her eyes and jumped down from the branch. She landed right in front of Sonic and smiled. "Follow me and find out." She then began to walk off.**

**Sonic only stood still. She turned around and frowned. "Well...are you coming or am I going to have to make you?" She threatened. Sonic was not amused. "Like you have a chance against me." He spat.**

**"You'd be surprised." She grinned.**

**Sonic didn't really trust her but curiosity got the better of him. After a moment of silence he began to follow her.**

**She was walking ahead of Sonic,leading him into the desert. Sonic was confused by everything but continued following her anyways. They walked for about an hour before they finally reached their destination. There was a cave that was completely dark in the inside. She stopped just in front of it and looked back at Sonic. "Almost there,just a little bit further." She smiled before continuing.**

**Sonic followed her into the cave, not knowing what to expect. They walked,for what seemed like an eternity,until she finally stopped in front of the cave wall. Of course,to the naked eye it just looked like a dead end,but to a red bandit it was more then that. The bat simply pulled out a red crystal from her jacket pocket and placed it to the floor.**

**In a matter of seconds,the floor began to shake and rumble before falling down,forming a type of stair case leading downwards. The bat pushed Sonic forward,signaling for him to go down first. He looked at her then began descending down the stairs. They spiraled down until they lead to a wooden door that had light shining underneath it.**

**The bat opened the door,revealing a large room filled with other people. Sonic took a step forward,also gaining the attention of everyone in the room. He continued walking until he made it to another flight of stairs that lead to a throne like chair.**

**Sitting on that chair was a black fox. He had many rings and bracelets on,indicating that he was very wealthy. Sonic just stared at him with a blank face. The fox looked down at him and smiled. "Sonic the hedgehog! Such an honor to finally meet you." He said while he stood up and bowed.**

**"Yea yea what do you want?" Sonic asked impatiently. The fox looked at him and frowned. "Now now,what's the rush? Why not relax and have some tea?"**

**"No thanks,now tell me what you want so I can leave." Sonic stated.**

**The fox frowned but shrugged. "Very well.." He sat back in his chair. "I've sent my best member to retrieve you so I could ask you if you wanted to become a red bandit." He began. "I've been watching you for some time now and you seemed like the perfect type to be in my infamous gang." "That's it?" Sonic raised a brow. "Why of course." The fox smiled.**

**"No thanks I'm good." Sonic stated before turning to head towards the exit. Before he could take one step,some guys stood in front of him,blocking his path. "But your skills are so impressive,together we could have everything! Surely you'll reconsider my offer."**

**"I said no now tell your guys to back off." Sonic angrily stated.**

**"You can't be serious...your denying me?" The fox asked in disbelief**

**"Yup sure seems that way."**

**The fox lost his nice smile and turned it into a frown. "You will regret this Sonic the hedgehog,I guarantee it. No one tells me no and walks away."**

**Sonic rolled his eyes and shoved his way past the guys blocking the exit. As he began to walk up the spiral stairs he could hear the fox say something in another language. Sonic only shrugged it off and continued up.**

**~End of Flashback~**

"Hmmm...i have a hunch he has something to do with these black creatures." Bunnie stated as she crossed her arms. "No doubt about it! That guys sounds creepy with a capital K!" Charmy said while buzzing around.

"...Sonic...Do you remember the exact location of their hideout?" Sally asked. "yea..." Sonic answered. "Okay then...tomorrow we need to go there and ask some serious questions." She finished. "That's a great idea but one problem." Tails stated.

Sally looked over to him. "What's that?" "We need Sonic to navigate us to it but...if we end up in a fight...Sonic will be vulnerable due to his ankle." Tails pointed out. "Your right...but we can't just wait for it to heal! Something bad could happen before then!" Sally also pointed out.

"What do we do?" Antoine asked with worry.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A female voice echoed. Everyone looked around,trying to ifnd where the voice had come from. Suddenly a bright light appeared then disappeared,leaving behind a pink echidna. "Tikal!" Cream and Cheese cheered.

"Hello everyone!...I may be able to help Sonic." She stated as she walked over to Sonic. "How?" Knuckles asked. Tikal looked over to him and smiled. "I have healing abilities." She then placed both hands over Sonic's broken ankle . A bright green light surrounded her hands and his ankle.

Sonic flinched from the sharp pain that came from his ankle. Just as quickly as the pain had came,it had disappeared in an instant. "There...all done." She smiled. Sonic looked at her then at his ankle. "Be careful though,it will be sore for awhile." She informed.

Sonic stood up to see if it was healed and sure enough it was better then ever. Of course Tikal was right about the soreness though. "Hmm...Knuckles! Come here and let me kick you." Sonic said. Knuckles jumped at his name being called. "WHAT! What for?" He asked.

"I need to see if I can fight properly." Sonic simply stated. "But why me?"

"Cause you're stupid."

"You're stupid!" Knuckles retaliated

"Only an idiot would respond with the same insult." Sonic said.

"Why you little..." Knuckles said through clenched teeth. He then charged at Sonic with his right fist in the air. Sonic only smirked and took a fighting stance. Knuckles swung his fist,aiming for Sonic's head but Sonic ducked and threw his left leg under Knuckles feet.

Knuckles,having no balance what so ever,fell over but quickly recovered by doing a back flip. Sonic ran up to him and punched him the face. Knuckles,at that moment, also punched Sonic in the face. They both were pushed back by the blow but recovered. Knuckles ran over to Sonic and was going to jab him in the stomach but,unfortunately for him,Sonic dodged by jumping over his head and landed behind him.

Sonic swung his left leg at Knuckles head. Knuckles quickly turned around and grabbed Sonic's leg before it could hit him. Sonic almost lost his balance but luckily he didn't. Not a moment later,Sonic jumped onto his hands and began to spin,as if his legs were propellers on a helicopter. Knuckles,being unable to hold on any longer,got kicked in the stomach multiple times.

Sonic stopped spinning and jumped back onto his feet. Knuckles was laying on the cement with X eyes and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Sonic walked over to him and stared down at him. After a moment passed,he put his hands on his hips and said."I still got it." He then began to walk away. Suddenly,Knuckles' hand lashed out and grabbed Sonic's foot,causing him to trip and fall. He quickly got up and looked down at Sonic. "HA! Who's stupid now?" He mocked.

Sonic became irritated so he rolled onto his back,used his feet to grab Knuckles head,and then he flung him across the courtyard. He then got up,dusted himself off and looked over to Knuckles. "Still you." He smirked.

"Okay,you had your fun! Now we need to come up with a plan to fix this problem." Sally informed. "First things first : Who all is going?" Tails asked. "If we take the X tornado then I have to drive soooo yea.." Tails finished. "I'm being forced." Sonic plainly stated. "Okay...that's two people...we need three more." Tails added in.

"I'll go! You're going to need some muscle." Knuckles said while sitting on the floor,where he was thrown. "I just kicked your ass,you have no muscle." Sonic reminded. "Tch...I let you win!" He responded.

"Of course you need me to go!" Sally said while she placed her hands on her hips. Everyone looked at her confused. "?...What? Not everything has to be solved with violence! Maybe we can negotiate with them and I'm an excellent negotiator." She huffed.

"Oooookay...well we still need one more person." Knuckles informed. "How about you Shadow?" Tails asked. Shadow looked at him with a confused look. "Yea! We could use all the muscle we can get!" knuckles added in. Shadow sighed and nodded his head.

"Ugh...Don't you think we need more back up? I mean...there was like 20 guys in there." Sonic stated. "Yea but the tornado only holds five people. How would the others get there?" Tails asked. Sonic thought for a minute. "Hm...point taken."

"We're just going to have to be super cautious then." Sally said as she crossed her arms.


	9. Big Let Down

**Haha! I uploaded another chapter! MUAHAHAHAHA! XD YES! X3 But yea i hope i fixed all mistakes and i hope you like But honestly...can you guys rate me on how well my writting skills are? I gotta know so i know wether to try and improve or if i'm fine the way i am T^T But i really gotta know! DX ANYWAYS! The Sonadow stuff is comin up real soon and so is the um *Ahem* well...*cough cough* you know X3 So Enjoy this chapter! C=**

* * *

><p><strong>-Apartment Courtyard 312/12 5:45 pm-**

"Okay...now that we've got our game plan,all we need to do is relax so we can be 100% focused on the mission tomorrow." Sally smiled. "Great idea cause I'm beat." Knuckles said while stretching. "I'm gonna go on ahead and make some adjustments to the X-tornado, I'll see you guys in the morning!" Tails waved goodbye to his friends before running off to his workshop.

" I'm gonna go chill so see ya." Knuckles yawned while walking off towards his apartment. Slowly,one by one everyone was going off to their apartments to rest. Everyone but Sonic,that is,. He just sat down on a nearby bench.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to go home?" Amy asked with confusion. "Nope,I'm going to stay right here." Sonic answered. "Why? Your not sleepy?" She asked again. "I'm not comfortable with sleeping." He simply said.

"Why not?" Antoine asked as he scratched his head.

" Because those black creatures pop out of nowhere and they could get me while I'm sleeping."

"Well...one of us could stay with you." Sally suggested.

"I don't need someone to stay with me cause I'm not sleeping...I'm used to no sleep anyways.." Sonic mumbled the last sentence. "What was that?" Sally asked,a tad of annoyance in her voice. "I said I'm used to not sleeping." He repeated.

"Wha...why?" Silver asked from curiosity. Sonic sighed. "After I faked my death,i never really slept as often as I should have,considering I was always moving from place to place."

Sally had a 'not buying it' expression. "There is no way you could go without sleep. You had to have slept sometime!"

"Yea not really...i sleep like once a week and only for 20 minutes or so." Sonic informed.

"That's not enough sleep! I order you to go to your bed and sleep." Sally demanded.

"No thanks...beds are weird." Sonic plainly said. Sally replaced her angry face with a confused face. "...what?" Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well I didn't necessarily have a nice comfy bed since I left so I've either slept on cement,grass,tree branch,or a brick wall."

"How do you sleep on a brick wall?"Rouge asked as she tilted her head. "Yeeaaaa...sometimes I don't even lay down. I sleep standing up." He shrugged. "...That sounds...terrible...is that what you've been going through this whole time?" Bunnie asked with sadness.

"Eh...who cares..are we done with the 20 questions,are y'all going to sleep or what?" Sonic asked impatiently. "Yes we are and you should too!" Sally angrily stated. "I already told you I'm not!" Sonic shot back. Sally put her hands on her hips and just stared at Sonic. "You wanna bet?"

**-Sonic's Apartment 3/12/12 6:13 pm-**

"I can't BELIEVE this!"

Sonic was sitting on his bed,pout on his face,and arms crossed with one hand handcuffed to the bed post. "I can't believe she did that!" He grumbled. "It's your fault for challenging Sally." Shadow said as he leaned against the wall. Sonic looked over to Shadow and frowned. "Why are you even here?" Not that he minded.

"Sally's orders. I'm supposed to watch you."

"Don't you need sleep?"

"No not really." Shadow answered.

"I hope you know that just because I'm handcuffed to the bed,doesn't mean I'm going to go to sleep." Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed. Suddenly,there was a knock at the front door and a female voice could be heard from the other side.

"Open the door Shadow! Sally told me to pass on this message!" Rouge called as she banged on the door. Shadow walked over to the bedroom door and made his way to the front door,leaving Sonic in the room.

Sonic was just fiddling with the cuff chain and staring at the ceiling. '..stupid Sally...' He thought to himself. Before his thoughts could go on,he noticed something black and smokey forming in the corner of the room. He turned his head and stared at it. "...What...the hell..."

The smoke slowly became more solid and began taking on a strange form. Sonic felt nervous as it started to wobble towards him. He tried to jump off the bed but couldn't because his hand was still cuffed.

".uhh...Shadow..." Sonic mumbled at first. The black creature wobbled closer to the bed. "...S-shadow...SHADOW!" Sonic shouted while trying to break the handcuff on his wrist. It wouldn't budge. "SHADOW!" Sonic curled up in a ball and squeezed his eyes shut preparing himself for the worst. The creature took another step and extended it's arm,trying to grab Sonic.

"Chaos SPEAR!"

A ton of neon green spears came shooting through the room and pierced right through the creatures body. It made a high pitched screeching sound before wobbling around,then disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Shadow ran over to Sonic,who was still curled up and hiding his face with his arm. "Sonic...?" Shadow slowly approached the side of the bed. Once next to Sonic,he carefully grabbed his arm and slowly moved it away from his face. Shadow gasped when he saw tears falling from his eyes and dripping down his cheeks. "...You're actually scared of these things..." Shadow quietly said.

Sonic didn't respond,he just hid his face in the pillow. Shadow stared at Sonic for a moment before grabbing his hand,that had the cuff on it,and broke the chain. He then,pulled him into a tight embrace. Sonic gasped from the unexpected treatment. "...Shadow...w-what are yo-"

"It's okay...you don't have to be scared anymore...I'm not going to leave you again.." Shadow reassured. Sonic blinked in confusion. "...Why are you being nice to me?...I thought you hated me..."

"I don't hate you...it's actually quite the opposite..." Shadow replied. Sonic was surprised to hear those words come out of Shadow's mouth. He opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted by Shadow. "Just go to sleep...you need to rest."

Shadow then,layed down on the bed,still hugging Sonic,and closed his eyes. Normally,Sonic would fight back and complain about how he doesn't need sleep but,instead,he decided to do as told. He wanted to have this moment with Shadow,no fighting or arguing,just piece and quiet. Sonic got comfortable,closed his eyes,and drifted off to some well deserved sleep.

Shadow,however,was still awake. He really didn't need any sleep but he wanted Sonic to feel safe and not scared. He hated when Sonic was scared or upset in any kind of way,it felt like a stab in the stomach. Sonic was his first real friend so of course Shadow would do anything for him. Shadow then made a promise to protect and always be there for him,no matter what.

Shadow glanced at Sonic who was already lightly snoring and snuggling closer to him. 'I intend on keeping that promise.' He thought as he tightened his grip around Sonic.

**-Sonic's Apartment 3/13/12 7:05 am-**

Shadow was the first of the two to wake up. He groaned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. 'Damn...i must have fallen asleep sometime during the night.' He thought.

He sat up and looked over to Sonic,who was still sleeping. Shadow extended his arm,and was going to grab his shoulder to wake him but stopped when he heard his name being said. "...shadow..." Sonic mumbled in his sleep as he rolled onto his back. Shadow was surprised that he called his name but he shrugged it off and began to shake Sonic's shoulder.

Almost immediately,Sonic's eyes shot open and he jumped off the bed. He quickly looked around,searching for any enemies,but relaxed when he saw Shadow. "Are you okay?" Shadow asked with slight worry. Sonic nodded his head. "...Yea..i just thought your were another black creature..."

Sonic began walking to his bedroom door but stopped and looked back at Shadow. "...Are you coming or what?"

Shadow stared at Sonic for a moment,then nodded his. "..yea...let's go."

**-Courtyard 3/13/12 7:16 am-**

"Okay,is everybody ready?" Tails asked. "Yea!" Knuckles grinned. "Yes." Sally added in. "Us too!" Rouge called from behind everyone. Tails,Knuckles,and Sally all jumped and turned around. "Rouge! Silver?" Knuckles said. "What are you guys doing here?" Tails asked as he scratched his head.

"Well,we both thought you could use some more help soooo here we ARE!" Rouge smiled.

"That's nice and all but...how are you guys going to go? The X-tornado is full." Tails wondered.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Helloooooo!" She used her thumb to point at her wings. "And Silver can fly...or levitate...or whatever it is he does." She laughed. Silver mentally face palmed himself.

"Okay then!" Tails smiled. "Hey...where are Sonic and Shadow?" Silver asked.

"We're here." Sonic called as he turned the corner to enter the courtyard,Shadow following after. "GREAT! Now we can leave!" Knuckles cheered.

"NOT so FAST!" A female voice called from behind everyone. "You're not going ANYWHERE until you have a wonderful breakfast cooked by yours truly." Amy stated as she pointed at herself."Thanks Amy but we don't have time to-" Tails stopped his sentence when he saw her giving him a death glare. "- O.o' …..waste standing here when we could be eating some yummy food." He finished. Amy smiled. "That's what I thought."

**-Amy's Apartment 3/13/12 7:20 am-**

Everyone was sitting at the table in Amy's kitchen,waiting for their meal to be served.

"Okay everybody,dig IN!" She cheered as she placed a stack of pancakes in the center of the table. "ALRIGHT!" Knuckles shouted as he filled his plate full of pancakes and devoured them.

"They do look good...I guess it wouldn't hurt." Tails said as he put some on his plate. "I already ate so I'm fine." Rouge smiled. "OH! And Shadow,I know you don't eat much so I made you some coffee." Amy said as she handed him the cup. He took hold of it and said thank you.

Amy looked over to Sally and Silver. "Aren't you guys going to eat?" Silver shook his head. "No thanks,I'm not hungry." "EAT IT!" Amy yelled. Silver quickly grabbed some pancakes and put them on his plate. "O_O''"

Sally looked at Amy then grabbed some as well. "I guess I should...so I'll be more alert and focused." She said as she took a bite. Amy smiled.

Sonic leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes. Amy quickly turned her gaze towards him. "What about you? Don't you wanna eat?"

"No." He simply said.

"But why?" Amy asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't believe that! The whole time you've been here I haven't seen you eat anything!" Amy huffed.

"So what?" Sonic shrugged.

"ER! You are going to eat whether you like it or NOT! D:" She stated while grabbing a pancake drenched in syrup. Sonic got up out of his chair and began backing away from her. "Don't you come near me." He threatened. They were both walking around the table, Sonic trying to avoid Amy,and Amy trying to get to Sonic.

"Grr...Knuckles help me!" Amy demanded.

"If it gets us to leave quicker then fine." He said while shrugging. He noticed Sonic was backing up next to where he was sitting,so he extended his leg and tripped Sonic.

"What the FU-!" Sonic shouted as he fell back onto the floor. "AHA!" Amy laughed as she tackled Sonic and forced the pancake in his mouth.

Everyone at the table just rolled their eyes at Sonic and Amy,who were fighting on the floor.

After a couple of minutes,Amy had successfully gotten Sonic to eat the pancake. "Hahaha! I did it!" Amy cheered in victory. As for Sonic,he was trying to cough up and spit out what he could. "DAMNIT! I said I wasn't-!" Sonic stopped his sentence and covered his mouth. Everyone looked at him curiously. "...oh...god.." Sonic mumbled before running to the restroom and slamming the door.

Tails looked at Amy and frowned. "What did you do?" Amy shrugged innocently. "I don't think I did anything."

A second later,Sonic came out of the restroom,holding his stomach,and leaned against the wall. "..ugh...I think I just threw up my insides..." He grumbled as he sat on the floor. "You threw up?" Sally asked. "yeeess thanks to that shit Amy forced down my throat." Sonic angrily stated.

"But you've eaten my pancakes before." Amy pointed out. Tails thought for a moment. "Hmm...did you put anything different in them?" Amy shook her head. "Nope,i made them like how I always make them." "Well...Sonic what have you been eating since you faked your death?"

Sonic scoffed. "Nothing." Tails rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't be able to survive without food,you've had to be eating something." Tails informed.

"Apples." Sonic said.

"Apples...just apples?"

"Morning,noon,and night." Sonic simply stated.

"Well there's the problem! Your body needs more nutrition then that! And because you've gone so long without it,your body's rejects any other kind." Tails informed. "Wow,Sonic lives hard core. No house,no bed,no sleep,no food...how do you do it?" Knuckles asked in amazement.

"Ugh...Can we not worry about my health? We've got more important things to do!" Sonic yelled as he got up from the floor. "He's right,come on guys...we've got business to attend to." Sally said while getting up from her chair.

**-Tails' Lab 3/13/12 7:45 am-**

"OKAY! Let's go beat this guy down hard!" Knuckles smiled. "Ahem...Negotiate!" Sally corrected as she sat in the X-tornado. "Potato tomato." Knuckles shrugged,also sitting in the X-tornado.

"Come on Sonic." Tails said as he sat in the pilots seat and buckled up. "Yea yea I'm coming." He sighed while jumping onto the left wing. Shadow jumped onto the right wing and looked over at Rouge and Silver. "Are you guys sure you can fly all the way there and back?"

Rouge winked at him. "Don't worry about us hon." Silver nodded in agreement. "Alrighty then,let's go!" Tails cheered as he started up the engine. The propellers on the front of the plane began to spin and the engine started to rumble. Not long after,Tails was steering the plane towards the garage door.

"You guys might wanna hold on!" Tails informed Sonic and Shadow. They both grabbed onto the wings and held on tight. Tails pressed a button on his keypad and the plane suddenly shot off into the sky.

**-Desert 3/13/12 7:58 am-**

"Alright,we're going to be crossing into the desert right now." Tails informed. "Sonic,can you lead us to the cave?" Sally asked. Sonic stood up from his crouching position and started to look around. "...That way!" He said while pointing off to the right. Tails turned the plane in the direction Sonic said.

They were flying for sometime now and everyone was already getting hot. "Aw man Tails,you didn't install an AC system in this thing?" Knuckles asked as he fanned himself with his hand. Tails shook his head. "Nope,sorry."

"How much further?" Silver asked. Sonic looked over to Silver. "Not much...Tails,can you fly a little higher?" "Sure thing Sonic." He said while flying the plane slightly higher. Sonic walked to the tip of the plane and began looking around. As he was standing there,he began to remember all the times he stood in that exact spot when fighting Eggman. How Tails would always show up on cue with the X-tornado,how him and all of his friends would fight till the very end. All the memories came flooding into his mind.

"onic...SONIC!" Tails called to him. Sonic shook his head and turned around to look at Tails. "Wha...?" "Are you okay?"

Sonic nodded. "Yea...I'm fine...I can see the top of the cave now...we're getting clos-!" Sonic was cut off when something rammed into the X-tornado. "What the hell was that?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know! Something hit us underneath." Tails said while typing on his keypad. "I'll check it out!" Silver called before he flew down under the plane.

Sally turned to try and look at silver. "Do you see anything?"

Silver came flying back up. "No,nothing." He informed. Suddenly,there was another shake as the tornado was hit again. Sonic almost lost his balance but quickly got it back. "What is hitting us!" Tails asked no one in particular. "I think I might know..." Shadow said. Everyone looked at him. He simply pointed in front of the plane.

Everyone turned to the front and grew wide eyed. "...A-another..b-black dragon!" Sonic panicked. The dragon opened it's mouth and roared so loud,it actually shook the whole plane. "What do we do!" Rouge asked. "I don't know!" Tails yelled as he tried to maneuver the plane around the dragon. The dragon simply swung it's spiky tail forward and hit the left wing.

The plane jerked to the right,causing Sonic to fall and slide to the edge. "Oh crap!" He shouted as he tried to grab onto something. "Sonic!" Shadow shouted while running to the front to grab his hand and pull him up. "That's it! Why don't you have some of this!" Tails shouted as he started shooting at the dragon.

It roared from the pain but quickly recovered and flew towards the plane. "Not enough for you? Then how bout this!" Tails typed in some codes on his keypad. A clicking sound was heard and then a hatch door opened underneath,lowering a few missile. "FIRE!" Tails pressed a button that released all the missiles.

They whistled through the sky,aiming right for the dragon. The dragon heard the missiles coming and quickly flew out of the way. "DARN! He moved!"

The dragon became angry and screamed in anger. It stretched it's wings out wide and then dove for the X-tornado. "It's gonna hit us!" Sally yelled. It rammed it's head right on the front of the X-tornado causing the back part to fly up. It then,used it's tail,again,to hit the plane. Unfortunately,it managed to completely rip off the whole left wing. The plane started to dive forward,towards the ground at an immense speed. "We're gonna CRASH!" Tails yelled,still trying to drive the plane,even with one wing.

"We have to get off the plane!" Sally said,unbuckling her seat belt at the same time. "Great idea!" Knuckles agreed and jumped off the plane. "Give me your hand Sally!" Silver extended his hand for her to grab. She quickly grabbed and jumped off the plane.

Shadow grabbed a hold of Sonic,activated his skates,and then jumped off as well. "Come on Tails!" Rouge called . "I'm coming! I just need to grab this and then I can GO!" He shouted while throwing himself off the plane,also starting up his twin tails.

Everyone watched as the X-tornado fell down to the earth with no means of stopping. The dragon,however,was still flying around,unable to locate them. "Just stay quiet and he'll leave us alone." Sonic whispered. No one said a word,trying not to attract the attention of that monstrosity. Unfortunately,it managed to make it's way over to where they all were at. Sonic got scared by it so he tightened his grip around Shadow's neck and looked away.

Tails was thinking for a moment before he started making hand motions. He pointed down towards the ground and then put his finger to his lips. Shadow was able to make it out as "Let's quietly lower to the ground."

Tails began to descend,followed by Shadow and Sonic. Silver,Rouge,and Knuckles quickly caught on and also started to float down towards the ground. The whole time they were doing that,the dragon was flying in circles,unable to locate it's target without noise.

Shadow was the first to land,Silver second,then Tails,Knuckles,and Rouge.

"Okay...the cave is only a few feet away...maybe if we can make it in there,we'll be fine.." Tails whispered. "Yea well,we better hurry cause that thing looks like it's getting closer to us." Silver pointed out.

They all calmly walked over to the cave entrance and peaked inside. "This is it?" Knuckles asked in a 'not impressed' tone. "We have to actually walk IN it you idiot." Sonic rolled his eyes. Knuckles was going to fight back but closed his mouth when he heard a demonic roar come from the sky. "Let's just get in!" He said while running inside.

**-Deeper into the cave 3/13/12 8:43 am-**

"How long is this thing?" Rouge asked no one in particular. "Don't worry,we're almost there." Sonic said as he walked ahead of everyone else,leading the way. "Good cause my feet hurt." She complained. "Deal with it bat girl." Knuckles scoffed. Rouge frowned at him,then grabbed a rock and threw it at his head.

It bounced off of his head and he quickly turned around. "That's it! I'm GONNA-" "We're here" Sonic interrupted. "Where?...I don't see anything." Rouge said. Sonic pointed down at the ground. "There...there's a stair case but you need a red crystal to open it."

Knuckles walked over to where Sonic was and lightly pushed him out of the way. "Leave this to me." He then,popped his knuckles.

He started punching the ground nonstop,causing the cave walls to vibrate. "One last punch... oughta do it!" Knuckles yelled as he put all of his strength in the final punch. Almost immediately,the stairs began to fall like dominoes. Sonic looked up at Knuckles.

"Wow...I didn't think you could pull it off.."

Knuckles looked at Sonic and frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds now let's go." Sonic said while starting down the spiral stair case.

They all walked down until Sonic stopped in front of a wooden door. "Knuckles,open it." Sonic whispered. Knuckles quickly turned to him. "What? Why me?" He yelled whispered. Sally rolled her eyes. "Get out of the way." She turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Once the door was completely opened,you could see the whole room. Sonic stared and frowned. "Seriously! You have GOT to be kidding me!" He could have slammed his head against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo About that whole rating me thing...Is my writting :<strong>

**A.)Eh...okay =/**

**B.)fine the way it is**

**C.)Could use some improvement**

**D.)I love it! XD**

**E.)..What..there's no "I hate this" button cause your writting SUCKS!**

**PLEASE let me KNOW! And be honest!...I really hope there is no E.) answer T^T**

**Sonic: I choose E.**

**Sapphire(me): T^T awwww *sniff***


End file.
